A Different Twilight Story
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: Life changes after Harley Potter leaves England for Forks Washington with her best friends. They start a new life and try to forget the past. After an encounter with Edward Cullen, she begins a search for answers and finds something unexpected, love.
1. A Start Of Something

**A Different Twilight Story**

**A Twilight And Harley Potter Crossover**

**The Start Of Something**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter novel series, anything that is from those novels were created by J.K. Rowling. I also do not own anything from the Twilight series, any characters you see from those novels were created by Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary**: Life changes after Harley Potter leaves England for Forks Washington with her best friends. They start a new life and try to forget the past. After an encounter with Edward Cullen, she begins a search for answers and finds something unexpected, love.

**Pairings**: Harley Black (Harlow)/Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale/Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen/Carlisle Cullen, Hermione Black (Harmony)/Ron Black (Aaron), Sam Uley/Emily Young, Paul Lahote/Rachel Black, Jared Cameron/Kim, Bella Swan/?, Seth Clearwater/?, Leah Clearwater/?, Jacob Black/?, Embry Call/?, Quil Ateara V/?, Brady Fuller/? and Collin Littlesea/?

**Setting**(**s**): This story takes place before the first book of Twilight and then through out the rest of the series.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe) and a few other things that I'm too lazy to write about.

* * *

**About three things I was certain of. **

**First, Edward was a vampire. **

**Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. **

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. **

* * *

I never really expected my life to get to the point it was. I was always thought I'd remain alone and never move forward, towards my future. I always assumed my life would remain at a stand still.

**_I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. _**

I had never been worried about death, about dying. I figured, no, I assumed, that the way I would die would be at the hands of _him_. He had hunted, tortured and killed the people I loved. I was lucky enough to still have some of those ones I love still alive. They kept me sane, even when I did everything they asked. I was only fifteen, nearly sixteen, when I first killed someone. I've killed many people and I'm not proud to admit it. I've killed fathers, mothers, daughters, sons and many others. It wasn't my proudest moment. I'd admit it frightened me, with the way I felt when it happened. I felt so tainted, so dirty for what I did. I needed to get away, far away from my home country, from England. I had finally defeated _him_, and not in the way most people thought I did. I had felt the weight of the world on my shoulders for years, and then suddenly it disappeared. I felt lighter, but yet I still had people counting on me, making the weight fall back upon me.

I had always had so many depend on me. It was as if I was suppose to have all the answers for their problems. I don't know why that is, but everyone always looked to me to solve the problem that others couldn't. All I wanted was to be normal, to finally try and be a teenager like everyone else was able to. Was that too much to ask? I never really asked for anything from anyone. The only thing I really wished was to save those that we lost in the war. There were so many deaths. They've always haunted me, countless nights have gone without sleep as those pleads for help and pain echoing in my ears like a haunting melody. I suppose the guilt for the deaths I caused and couldn't help will be the death of me, if _he _doesn't kill me. I broke up so many families, leading them to their deaths, just so the war would finally end. I had been tired of it all. I didn't want to deal with it anymore. Did that make me a bad person? That I was willing enough to lead people to their deaths, just so I didn't have to deal with Voldemort anymore?

**_I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._**

I searched for countless days to find any remaining living relatives on my mothers or father side. I hoped that I wasn't the only remaining person alive in my family. That's when I found them, the Swans. I had a distant cousin, Charlie Swan who had been married once to his wife Renee Swan and had a daughter, Isabella, who was same age as me, but younger by a few months. They were Muggles, non-magic folks. When I finally meet Isabella, she never thought of me as anything but a sister, after our first meeting. Now that I'm here, my mind races with countless thoughts, possibilities. I never thought I'd go down this way. After everything I've been through.

**_Surely it was good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble even. That ought to count for something_**.

My thoughts went back to what would have happened if I never came here. If I never decided to get away from my home country, away from the mess that the final war had caused. I had never been as happy when I was in England, as I was now.

**_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now, again. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision._**

My life had never been anything better than '_fine_' or '_okay_' before I came here. Now though, I had things to live for, people to look forward to. I didn't regret my decision, far from it.

**_When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end_**.

I had many reasons to not grieve over my short time on Earth, not anymore. After everything I had been through, I believed I had reasonable reasons to stare in the face of my ending, without fear, without hesitation. I know all those I was leaving would be devastated for my ending of life, but there was nothing that I'd rather be doing now, than having my life end for someone else.

Distantly I could hear the sound of Bella hitting the wooden door of the closet, crying and whimpering for me to stop, think of those I loved and was about to leave, to think of how he would react to my death. But, I couldn't allow her to get hurt; she was someone worth dying for, just like _he _was. I had never thought I'd fall for him. A Vampire. A Cold One. He was my own true love. I'd be eternally his. He was the one to make me feel, more alive then I thought I'd ever be able to feel again. I couldn't take my eyes away from the hunter before me. Life for me had taken a whole new meaning.

**_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._**

* * *

**Yes, I know, I know. Yet another story, but I couldn't continue my Harley Potter series unless I started writing this. **

**I've had this idea stuck in my head for the last couple of days and it's stopped me from continuing to write my series. So, I want you all to tell me what you think of this new story. It's a Crossover with my Harley Potter Series and Twilight Series. **

**I'll still have Bella Swan in it, but not as a main character. She won't come in the story until later in the story. Also, the words in bold and italic are written in Twilight's Preface by Stephanie Meyer, I don't own those bold/italic sentences. Any storyline in this story will be combined with both Twilight and my own ideas. So, you'll see some things from Twilight and then my own ideas as well. =)**

**I do hope you all like this story. Or any story I write in general. I've become rather attached to Harley, so most of my crossover stories, if I write more, will have Harley Potter in it as the main mostly but with a different name. In this story Harley changes her name to Harlow Black, so she can still be called Harley. This is just a short warning to give you a heads up. Anyways, I'll try to make this story like my Series. To where you don't expect something to happen like it does. **

**R&R pretty please! I want to know what you all think and if I should continue. **

**This story will be a **_**Harley Potter/Edward Cullen**_** coupling. No offense to anyone that likes Bella, I like Bella too, but she can be rather bland, plain and boring. I hated how easy it was for her to be a vampire. I did like the Half Vampire/Half Human child though. :) **

**I just think Harley is much more interesting to me and would attract Edwards attention more. That Harley would attract the other Cullens attention as well. Then again, Harley is my favorite OC that I've made, so I might just be bias. I may make Bella get with someone from the series, but I'm not sure. She may or may not be one of the jealous girls that cause trouble and when turned into a vampire tries to get the Cullen's killed because of said jealously/anger. I'm not sure yet. Also, this story will probably give you guys some warning on what will happen in my series in the next stories that I should be writing soon. **

_**Your Writer**_**, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. A Decision To Head To Forks Washington

A Different Twilight Story

Twilight And Harry Potter Crossover

A Decision To Head For Forks Washington

Chapter Two

"I'm leaving England." The remark was met by silence as Harley Potter looked between her two stunned best friends. "I can't handle being here anymore." Their eyes widened as they gazed at the savior of the world, basically. She had been the one person that had saved the Muggle and Wizarding world from a tyrant. They didn't blame her for wanting to leave her home country that had so many bad memories for her, more than any good memories could shadow over the darker memories.

"Where would you go?" Hermione questioned with worry shining in her eyes as she looked at her seventeen-year-old friend. She looked older than her years. Her friend's intelligent, dazzling, emerald green eyes still sparkled in the light, but they held a look of sadness and tiredness that hadn't been there before, not before the second war anyways. She no longer smiled as much as she use to. She still tried to fake that she was okay. But everyone noticed this change and everyone couldn't help but wonder, why her? Why did this have to happen to such a beautiful and generous girl? Not even from the start did she get a chance at a normal life. After only fifteen months of life, she had lost her parents. Then she was almost killed by one of the worst wizards imaginable, but it didn't work, for a reason that no one knew, except for Harley and Albus Dumbledore, who she ended up watching die in front of her as he tried to protect her. Like a grandfather would for his granddaughter.

Over the course of her life, Harley had lived in an Orphanage up until her fifth year in schooling. Her caring godparents finally took her in, after Dumbledore realized he needed a better guardian for the young girl. After that, she had to deal with almost getting killed in a Tournament, watching people die in front of her, fighting Voldemort and then dealing with the burden of killing others. Especially when she swore she wouldn't stoop to that level, but had no other choice, not when _they_ had a say in it. It was something that many regretted after it happened. No seventeen-year-old teenager, should have had to deal with that. They had all pushed her and pushed her to her breaking point. It was something they were ashamed of and regretted immensely, but it wasn't something they could take back. They had begun to train her after her fifth year for the final battle, the final war, and had succeeded in making her their most sufficient weapon, their perfect solider. They too had regretted causing her such pain, but as they had said before, it was needed for the war. It had been eight months since the war ended. It's been six months since she was given her godchildren after their parent's death. The Ministry and any remaining adults that were around when Harley had taken charge of the war to finally finish the evil tyrant deemed her old enough to take care of two children.

"I was hoping you two would help me." The girl stated as she took a seat on the chair at the head of the table. Her two friends looked between each other with a silent communication before nodding in agreement. Hermione grabbed her wand from the table and gave it a swift flick, causing a large map to appear that showed stated with their different cities and towns.

"Well I had a –" Hermione paused as something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Oh my god!" She screeched loudly. "What the hell?" She questioned quickly jumping up from her spot on the chair and up onto the chair at the table. Four rats came scurrying into the kitchen from the living room. Harley looked to the rats with a chuckle as Ron himself began to laugh. "Harley!" Hermione demanded as she turned to her best friend with a stern look, as she remained standing on the tables chair. The affect of trying to be stern while standing on top of a chair because of four rats was lost as her best friend began to laugh. Hermione hated rats and mice, especially after Scabbers, which happened to be Peter Pettigrew. She never did trust them after that, who knew if the rat was watching them while they changed. Well, that was Hermiones thoughts on the whole thing.

"Yes?" The girl questioned innocently with large doe green eyes and an innocent smile gracing her lips. Hermione who was Harley's best friend but also like her sister glared at her friend in annoyance as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What did you do?" She demanded of her friend with hard and disgusted eyes as she continued to glance at the rats in the kitchen with disgust.

"Me…why I did nothing." Harley replied with a cheeky smile and a sparkle in her eyes. It took Hermione a moment to realize her friend was actually being cheeky with her. Hermione continued to give her friend a stern look with her hands on her hips.

"Harley…" Hermione began to warn warningly with a squint of her eyes. "Who are those…assuming they're people." The brunette stated, causing her friend to sigh and shake her head.

"Alright…so I might have changed some reporters from Witch Weekly, The Daily Prophet and two unimportant magazines, but they deserved it!" The girl defended herself with a slight impish smile as her friend continued to look cross at her. "They were peeking in through the window and searching through the garbage like rats." The raven-haired girl explained. "So…I turned them into the rats they are." Ron snorted and choked on his drink of soda in laughter as he leaned back into his chair. His laughter resounded through out the room as Hermione continued to give squeals of disgust and curse her friend with words that surprised both Ron and Harley, which only made them laugh harder.

"Change them back!" Hermione ordered with a shake of her head and a shutter as the rats went scurrying underneath her chair. Her hands at her side continued to tighten and loosen into fists as she unevenly bounced on the balls of her feet as she stood on the chair.

"That – that – is priceless." Ron choked out as he continued to laugh at his girlfriend's expense. The sound of the reporters turned rats that gave squeaks of fear caught Harley's attention. The girl glanced over her shoulder to see Crookshanks quietly stalking the rats as he wandered into the kitchen. An amused look graced her face as she looked from the cat to the rats.

"Fine." Harley finally grumbled out after a deliberate amount of time of 'thought'. "Take the fun out of everything." The girl complained underneath her breath as she quickly shooed the reporters out of the kitchens back door. Crookshanks made to lung at one of the rats but was quickly kicked away by Harley. Crookshanks gave a hiss before scampering out of the kitchen and into the living room across from the dinning room. With a wave of her hand the rats turned back into humans and looked around with confusion. "Oi!" She hollered from the doorway with a hand on her hip as she leaned against the door. "What the hell are you doing on my property?" She demanded, fighting off a smile of amusement. "Get lost. Get!" She ordered and watched as the wizard and witch reporters quickly scurried off, disappearing from sight as they jumped over the hedges and took off running. That would teach them to hide in the garbage and look through her windows. Pushing herself off of the doorway with a smirk gracing her lips as she slammed the door shut behind her. Hermione finally took her spot back on the chair with a severe look on her face.

"Come on Mione. Those peeping reporters deserved it." Ron laughed with a smile. His bright blue eyes sparkled with enjoyment as he took another drink of his soda. "They won't bugger off about Harley defeating Voldemort finally and keep giving her a hard time 'bout it." The red haired boy stated with a smile. "She deserves a bit of fun." The boy finished with a shrug and loud burp. Harley laughed lightly and shook her head at her friend.

"Exactly." The girl explained as she walked over to the fridge. "They don't know when to quit. And that is why I want to move to." Harley remarked with a smile as she looked at her friend over her shoulder.

"Where would we go?" Hermione questioned as she looked over the large map on the table. Her expressive chocolate brown eyes glittered in the light from the kitchen as they gazed at each other thoughtfully.

"Dun no." The raven-haired witch replied with a shrug. She walked grabbed the handle to the fridge door and opened it. Her vivid, glittery, emerald green eyes searched for something to eat as her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten at all that today and it was about time she did. Her pale hand rose to the shelves and searched through the many condiments and containers full of food. The girls mind raced with ideas for where to move before a sudden exclamation from her female best friend caused her to jump and hit her head on the top of the fridge inside.

"Fork!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, her bright eyes sparkled at her realization as she looked up from the map. She had been staring at the map for the last few minutes. Trying to figure out a place to stay away from where no one would or could find them.

"Bloody hell!" Harley and Ron cursed at once as they both jumped. Ron jumped from his spot at the table. Harley had jumped back from the fridge while she rubbed her head with her hand as she turned her head to face Hermione. The ring, which was silver, was on her left hand on her pointer finger that showed two snakes wrapped around one another, glittered in the light as beams from the sun caught it. One snake had emerald green eyes while the other snake had blue gray eyes. Another ring on her right hand on her pointer finger had engravings on the inside of the ring with a large emerald diamond in the middle with smaller clear white diamonds along side of the large diamond. If Harley were to take the ring off her finger and look in the inside it would have her parents name, _Lily Rose Potter & James Harold Potter_ – _Love Ever Lasting,_ across it. The young sixteen year old had discovered it in one of her vaults when she went searching through it after the war.

"There are forks in the drawers Mione." Harley grunted with a huff as she continued to rub her pounding head. "You didn't have to screech it out." The girl muttered.

"I did not screech." Hermione snapped back causing the raven-haired girl to raise an eyebrow. "Anyways, I'm not talking about forks with what you eat with. I mean Forks as in, Forks, Washington." Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes, as if it was the simplest thing. The two friends, who happened to be clueless, looked at each with raise of their eyebrows.

"Okay?" The two questioned slowly as they looked between each other and then to the very exasperated witch in front of them. Hermiones hands went to her hips with a very Mrs. Weasley like look on her face.

"We can go to Forks, Washington. It's a small town, it's cloudy all the time and no one would think of trying to find you there Harley." The silky, wavy, brown haired witch stated. She had gotten her hair changed to make it smoother, after her loosing battle against Harley and Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley when they decided to give the girl a make over and make her look amazing for a certain red haired boy. The raven-haired girl stood silently as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen near the sink of Number 4 Private Drive. Before her sixth year of Hogwarts, she had sent her Uncle and Aunt, no matter how much she hated them, away from the war in England, but had been unsuccessful in getting their two children, Dudley and Delora, away from it. It was a shame that they hadn't been able to.

Harley tapped her right hands pointer finger against her chin as she looked at the ceiling silently in thought. This could work. If she went to Forks Washington, no one would think to look for her there. It was a perfect and logical place to go. A large grin crossed Harley's face as she looked from the ceiling and at her best friend. "Mione, you're brilliant." She explained with a slow nod of her head. "This is good. We could leave, go to North America in Washington and live a normal life there for a while. I think I have a distant cousin or something that lives there actually, on my mum's side. When I went searching through one of my vaults, I found some letters." Harley explained. "They were addressed to a, Charlie Swan. It looks like he also has a wife and kid too." She replied. Ron and Hermione looked to each other with nods and smiles. "The side affect of moving there –" Harley began slowly, causing her friends to look at her with confused looks on their faces. "Is we can't use magic, wands anyways. But you two don't exactly do wandless magic or…other types of magic I've been taught. We're also need to change our names when we go to Forks Washington." The sentence hung in the air for a moment as silence settled over the trio of friends. They had been through thick and thin, and this was just going to be another trial that they would have.

"I'm with you all the way Harley. We've been through a lot already with you. I'm not going to back down now. Even if it does mean changing our names." Hermione replied firmly, causing a gracious smile to cross Harley's lips.

"I'm with you too mate. You're my sister, my best mate. No way I'm letting you go by yourself." Ron stated, as he looked to his best friend, his sister. He had moved in his seat so he could face Harley.

"Now that we've decided we're sticking together no matter what, I should go check on my godson and goddaughter. While you guys go pack up. We leave tomorrow. I'll even write to the guys later." Harley stated with a roll of her eyes. "Can you book us some tickets for the plane Mione?" The raven-haired girl questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Of course. It shouldn't be hard." Hermione replied. "Now go check on those kids." The girl ordered with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

"Ello lovely." Harley whispered with a warm smile as she looked down at the wide-awake two-year-old little boy. She smiled at the sight of his hair and eyes matching her own. She gave a chuckle as the little boy raised his arms with his hands opening and closing with aggravation at the older girl in front of him for not picking him up yet. With a small shake of her head she reached down and lifted the small boy in her arms. "Did you have a good sleep Teddy?" She questioned the small boy with a warm smile.

"Mhm." Teddy hummed as he wrapped his small pale arms around her neck as his head turned to the side of her neck. He had taken to looking much like Harley, like the woman he thought as his own mother. "Mama. Me hunger." The two year old said as he tightened his arms around her neck. Her heart broke at him calling her his mother, but it warmed her heart at the same time. She was glad he loved her enough to think of her like that, but he was another Orphan caused from the second war. The young boy would never know his parents, who had fought and died to give their son a chance at life. He would never know his grandparents, who had also died protecting him from Death Eaters. In which Harley had fiercely battled with them almost two years ago, and saved the small six-month-old boy to give him a chance at life. Her pale right hand rubbed his back in soothing circles as she hummed to herself and made her way to the second room in the second story house.

"We'll get you some food soon baby." The girl replied as she wandered past pictures hanging on the wall. The house she and her best friends resided in had four bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and downstairs, with a kitchen, living room, dining room and family room downstairs, as well as a garage. It was a nice house, for a Muggle. With her free hand Harley pushed open the small bedroom that she had used as a nursery for the other child she was to raise as her own. So many lives were lost in the war, and made Harleys heartache at the thought. She hadn't been saved all those people, but she learned to live with the guilt, the shame and the self-disgust. She had two children that made her day brighter and kept her going through the way.

"Sista." The little boy muttered as he lifted himself up off the seventeen year olds shoulder and away from her. He kept his arms around her neck as he looked at the baby girl lying in the crib, a year younger than herself.

"Yeah…that's your sister." The girl muttered with a sad smile as she walked across the room and over to the crib that lay beneath the window. She stopped at the crib and placed her free hand on top of the white wood as she looked down at the wide-awake one year old that was giggling to herself. "Sweet innocent Evie." Harley sighed. At the sound of her voice Eve looked up with bright sapphire blue eyes, so much like her mothers. Her hair was a dark bronze color, which she had gotten from her father. She was a splitting image of both her parents. "Hi sweetheart. Have a good nap?" She questioned with a loving smile down at her goddaughter. It was hard raising two children at only sixteen, but seeing as the two children had no other way of being taken care of, unless they were sent to an Orphanage which Harley would not allow, she was the one person that could raise the young children. Harley luckily had more than enough money to last her centuries, seeing as her parents and grandparents were rich from how much money they invested in businesses and companies. And knowing her godfathers, they'd have just as much money as she did to last them all a very long time.

"Oooh." The one year old cooed up to the two figures above her. She raised her hands up and made another noise. Chuckling to herself, Harley bent over on her side free of a small two year old and expertly picked up the small girl in her arms. Evie short for Evangeline laid her head on the young woman's shoulder and gave another coo. Wide sapphire blue eyes gazed around the room in wonder as Harley made her way down the hallway. Her footsteps echoed through the room as she wandered down the staircase and to the kitchen. From upstairs she could hear the voice of Hermione talking and Ron making remarks to Hermione. Shaking her head in amusement with a roll of her eyes she stepped into the kitchen with thought. She'd have to feed the kids, but would need help.

"Mione! Ron!" Harley hollered up the staircase made the two children in her arms jump slightly at the noise.

"Yeah Harley?" Ron questioned from the top of the staircase. His hair fell into his face as he looked down at his best friend and two godchildren.

"Help me feed the kids would you?" She questioned with a small smile. With a nod Ron jogged down the stairs and took Evie from Harley's arms and followed the girl into the kitchen.

* * *

"Why couldn't we have gone to Arizona?" Ron questioned with a pout as he followed the two females in the airport. Harley held the two children, Teddy and Evie, in her arms as she pushed through the madness that was an airport. The stroller had to be given as luggage; unfortunately it made it harder for Harley to hold any carry on bags, which she had complainingly given to her friends. She always had been a bit of a hard head when it came to help, which made it all the more difficult to be friends with the girl at times.

"Too hot and way too big." Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Alaska?" Ron questioned again. They walked past the large massive crowd of muggles, witches and wizards to reach their plane.

"Too cold. Especially for Teddy and Evie." Hermione replied to her boyfriend with a patience of a saint. Harley was even feeling annoyance and she wasn't even replying to Ron's questions.

"Los Angeles?" Ron asked curiously. He had always wanted to see what that city was like.

"Too dangerous and busy." The brunette replied as she adjusted her carry on as she pulled hers and the kid's bags along. Ron himself held his own bags and Harley's as they walked through the airport. Voices floated through the airs from the many people conversing with one another and saying goodbye.

"New York City? We've never been there before, just like every other place." Ron said as he moved out of the way of a frantic family trying to get to their plane.

"No Ronald." Hermione huffed with a roll of her eyes. "New York is overcrowded, busy and loud. Defiantly not a place to raise two children." The girl remarked in her know-it-all tone of voice that she hadn't used in a few months. Giving a groan Ron gave another place they could go to.

"What about Italy?" Ron demanded with a raise of his eyebrows. "It's sunny and pretty there." Which from the pictures he had seen, the words he just used to describe it, didn't do much. Harley finally spoke up after getting annoyed with their bickering.

"I don't have a good feeling about Italy and I don't know why either, but what I do know is Italy is still a European country and we're trying to get away from Europe." Harley said with a shake of her head. Her unruly raven black hair fell into her eyes as she continued to walk determinedly through the crowds. Teddy and Evie remained silent, besides Teddy's speaking words to her, in which she'd reply softly, while some of the words being gibberish were ignored. Evie just cooed and awed, while saying some words to Harley making her smile.

"Fine." Ron gave a sigh as he frowned. "But why a place similar to England? It's cold, overcast mostly by clouds and always rains or snows." The boy's bright ocean blue eyes looked between his girlfriend and his best friend/sister.

"It's a small town Ron." Harley laughed in amusement, though it didn't show in her eyes. "No one would think of us going there. And you know they'll still be looking for me, even with the war over. Death Eaters…Ministry officials and Hogwarts staff…they're all be looking for me to count on me to fix up everything that's happened through out Europe." The girl stated. Finally, she caught sight of their flight and smiled eagerly. She was going to leave England at last, with no one to stop them from going. "Come on guys, it's time to board our flight. I can't wait to see the guys when we get to Washington." With a bounce in her step Harley walked faster towards the plane.

"Well…this can be good for her." Hermione encouraged as she pulled her boyfriend along as they followed their over energetic friend. If she was faking being happy, the two couldn't tell. Harley had become an expert at hiding her emotions behind a mask of happiness, cheerfulness and friendliness. Her much darker emotions, the ones that had been brought out to the surface during the war, they had been pushed back once again to hopefully not be released ever again. Hermione and Ron knew, sooner or later her barricade was going to break, and they just hoped there would be someone to help her, even save her from her pain.

"Let's hope so. Harley deserves some sort of happiness. I mean, she can't always be miserable. No one should get that cruel of a punishment." Ron stated in a somewhat smart voice. Hermione just gave a smile and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Come on you guys. You can make out in the planes bathroom later." Harley called out loudly, making many eyes to turn to her two friends. They blush a bright red and glared daggers at their friend who only smiled and winked before getting ready to board the plane with her tickets, the children's tickets and her best friends tickets.

* * *

**All right, I have Chapter Two up, but I'm not sure if I want to keep it in third person...or if I should do it first person? What do you think I should do? Should I keep it like this, do I write better in third person? Or should I do first person, because I'm better at writing first persons view? **

**Let me know! Please!**

**Next chapter will be more interesting, they're be in Forks Washington by then and getting ready for their new lives as 'Muggles'. Hermione and Ron will be changing their names too, just because they don't want the reminder of their own lives, and in this story, it's easy for the Ministry to track down witches or wizards by names and if they use magic, which I'll explain more in depth in the story moves farther along. **

**Hermione will be changing her name to Harmony Black, which they can still call her Mione and Ron will have his name changed to Aaron Black, which they still can call him Ron. The kids will be Theodore Black and Evangelia Black. You'll learn more on why they had to change their names, not only because of the Ministry and everyone else. **

**R&R and tell me what you think please! I love reviews, as you all know. It makes me happy to know you all like my story. **

**I'll be working on the next updates for this story and Harley Potter series. **

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	3. Seeing Familiar Faces

A Different Twilight Story

A Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

Chapter Three

Seeing Familiar Faces

"Merlin I'm starving." Ron groaned as he stood beside Harley in the airport as they waited for the two familiar old friends that were to pick them up. The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes at her friend as she adjusted her old on Teddy who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. The two-year-old boy was quite heavy for Harley to hold for such a long period of time, but she dealt with it easily. Hermione stood beside the girl, holding Evie in her arms lovingly as she hushed the whimpering child. The one-year-old girl had caught a cold, and now the child was miserable, which made everyone else miserable as well. Rain splattered against the windows of the airport in Seattle Washington, soaking everything outside, making a familiar earthy smell. Puddles covered the ground, drenching anyone who dared to face the harsh storm that was seemingly going to cover all of Seattle and then head towards La Push and Forks Washington. As the trio waited patiently for the two arrivals that were going to pick them up, Harley ignored the chattering of voices in the airport that were like a murmuring in her ear.

"You're always starving Ron." Harley replied with a snort of laughter before sighing heavily. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall above the entrance doors of the airport she noticed the clock ticked just loud enough for her to hear. The time showed six thirty six, they had left England at midnight, seeing as those were the only tickets available at that time. They had now been waiting over an hour and a half to be picked up, seeing as they had arrived at exactly five in the morning. It made it easier for them to leave in the middle of the night without getting spotted by anyone. The last thing she wanted was for someone to find her or Hermione and Ron, along with her godchildren, leaving after they continued to give her the same bullshit of needing her to help them clean up the mess. She did her part, now it was their turn to clean everything up. She dealt with giving all magical creatures rights and anything else requested. Now, all Harley wanted was to start her new life.

Harley's right foot tapped against the tile flooring of the airport with a consistence thump as her patience began to thin. She was exhausted but awake enough to pay attention to her surroundings and those that were around her. She had always been a wary person, given what her background was. Everywhere she went she always felt like someone was watching her. Any person she was introduced to or meets, she automatically assumed they were up to something. It was a hard habit for her to break. She doubted it would ever go away. But this was a new place, and a whole new life. She didn't have to worry about old Death Eaters trying to catch up with her and kill her, not anymore. No, all she had to worry about was her family and school.

"We'll get something to eat later. Right now all I want is a nice hot shower and warm bed to sleep in." Hermione muttered from beside her two friends with a heavy sigh. Harley nodded in agreement before grimacing as she felt the cricks in her neck from the planes seat tighten with discomfort. Holding little Teddy against her chest wasn't helping her feel any better either as the little boys head lay on her shoulder. His small right pale hand gripped her t-shirt from behind as his wrapped around her shoulders. His left hand was holding her neck, his nails digging into her skin. She felt her neck twitch as the boys soft breath grazed against her own pale skin, making her shiver.

"Aren't they supposed to bloody be here by now?" The red haired boy moaned in annoyance. His stomach grumbled loudly, showing his obvious hunger as he looked out the window with a squint of his dark ocean blue eyes. He couldn't see anything out of the blurry doorway from the pouring rain that splattered and tapped against the window in a rhythm.

"They –" Harley began but was cut short, as a familiar figure quickly jogged into the building and shook his head like a dog when wet, causing water droplets to fly everywhere. He received muttering curses of protest from the individuals caught getting wet from the droplets of rain. The older looking male had dark black hair that fell into his face to the middle of his neck. His glittering gray eyes sparkled mischievously as his eyes wandered around the airport, searching for someone. The light from the airport gave his tanned skin a healthy looking glow to it, making him look like a Greek God. He wore a pair of slim fitting jeans that covered his black leather biker boots with buckles at the sides. A long sleeved black t-shirt was covered by a black leather biker jacket over his shirt. Black leather gloves covered his hands, keeping them warm from the chill of the cold. It gave him look of mystery, of rebelliousness.

The swooshing of the airports door opening again caught the teenager's attention and causing her dazzling, electric, emerald green eyes to turn towards the mans companion. The other figure was another familiar face that she hadn't seen in over two years. Dirty blonde hair fell into a healthy tone skinned face. Warm bluish gold eyes glimmered in the light from the ceiling. The older man wore a pair of darker jeans that his companion, with black boots covered by his pants. A long sleeved tan t-shirt covered his upper body as a warm looking leather fur jacket covered his shirt. Warm cotton black gloves covered his hands, also keeping the chill of the rain from freezing his hands.

"I told you Sirius to take the right turn, not the left. Do you have any idea how late we are?" The blond haired man demanded with an annoyed sigh. His bluish gold eyes darkened as he glared down at his best mate beside him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Remus." Sirius replied with a dismissive wave of his leather-clad hand. Stormy gray eyes glistened from the light as he looked at his friend who gave an exasperated sigh.

"I see you two still fight like an old married couple." Harley teased as she walked up to the two men that looked at the young girl with surprise. "You know, it hurts when you take so long to see your loving goddaughter." She continued with a hurt look on her face, though it lost its affect from the playful sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course we'd want to see you cub. You're our goddaughter, a daughter to us." Remus replied with a smile. Harley gave her own smile before adjusting her hold on Teddy once again as her arms began to feel the strain of holding him, but she ignored the feeling. She had, had to pull bodies, drag them during a war zone while trying to save herself and those she loved.

"Good. Now that you are finally here, I'd really love to leave this oh so wonderful airport." The girl stated sarcastically with a shake of her head.

"Of course cub. Come on. It's good to see you Ron…Hermione." Remus remarked, his bluish gold eyes looked to the two children in their arms with a raise of his eyebrow. Harley noticed the look on the older mans face but made no comment on it. She'd talk to them about it later.

"Yeah, it's great to finally see you guys after how many years." Sirius replied playfully as he gave a wink at the trio that only smiled and shook their heads.

"It's good to see you too Remus and Sirius." Hermione stated with a friendly smile. Her doe chocolate brown eyes were warm as she gazed at the two older males.

"It hasn't been the same without you two around." Ron replied with a grin as he held the bags in his hand as the group walked out into the frigid and crisp morning as the rain continued to downpour. Harley unzipped her jacket as she held Teddy in her arms before covered the small boy up. Her jacket was large enough to share. She glanced to see Hermione pulling Evie's hood up over her head and covering the baby girl in her jacket. The group of five hurriedly rushed to the car. Ron, Hermione and Harley jumped into the backseat and waited patiently for the men to finish putting their entire luggage away in the trunk. After ten or so minutes the driver and passenger side doors opened and the two men got into the car.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Harley questioned, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She unzipped her jacket over Teddy who had begun to squirm awake. The young boy opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as his wide eyes took in his surroundings. The young two year olds eyes were rapidly changing colors, as the child didn't know what was going on. "Morning lovely." The raven-haired girl whispered, causing Teddy to snap his gaze to Harley. His eyes turned back to a bright emerald green as he lay back against Harley tiredly, his eyes began to close again as the smooth drive of the car lulled him back to sleep.

"Nothing really." Sirius replied, his hand was gripped in Remus's as his eyes remained focused on the road. "I found a distant relative of mine that lives in La Push. We caught up on old times from when we where younger. I only remember ever meeting him a few times at family balls. He's a Squib, knows a bit about magic but never told him family, who are also Squibs." Sirius stated with a large smile across his handsome face.

"We also have a bookstore and restaurant in Forks." Remus remarked with a smile. He glanced over at the three teenagers in the backseat and gave a low laugh. Low music was playing through the speakers of the car, giving it a calming affect. The three teenagers were fast asleep. Harley's head was leaned back against the seat, her head turned to the right, facing Hermione. Hermione and Ron both leaned against Harley as they slept peacefully. The two children in the girl's arms were held tightly as they slept.

"What's so funny?" Sirius questioned, but only received another chuckle as his mate nodded back to the backseat. Sirius looked over his shoulder and to the teenagers and chuckled at the sight of the three teenagers, plus the children asleep peacefully. "Do you think those kids are Harley's?" The animagus questioned curiously as his gray eyes continued to stray towards the backseat.

"Perhaps, but I don't think so. The boy may look like Harley, but he could be a Metamorphmagus. One of the boy's parents had to have been one. Maybe Tonks?" Remus questioned in thought as he leaned comfortably into his seat. Sirius gave a slow nod as he thought this over.

"I can believe that. But who's the father? And what about the baby girl Hermione was holding? Whose child is that?" Sirius inquired aloud as he sped down the highway with vigor, not taking his eyes off of the road. The windshield was blurry from the downpour of rain. The windshield wipers didn't do much to help see what was in front of him, but with his heightened senses, it was a little easier. The headlights on the road made the black top glisten from the rain.

"We'll just have to ask them when they wake up. Let them sleep; they've had a long day and more than likely, a harder time dealing with everything. You remember what Harley stated when she forced us to flee to America, away from London." Remus reminded him with a loving smile. Sirius nodded as he thought back to the night that they were forced to leave.

* * *

**Flashback **

**

* * *

**

_Black Manor was silent as everyone slept peacefully in his or her bedroom. Fifteen-year-old Harley walked silently down the staircase and towards the kitchen. A cold sweat covered her like another skin. Her shorts and tang top stuck to her as her raven hair plastered to her forehead and the side of her face. A flush of pink graced her cheeks. With one last step off the staircase she made her way slowly to the doorway of the kitchen and swung it open slowly. The tall girl of, five foot seven inches walked slowly into the large and warm open kitchen. She paused as she caught sight of Sirius and Remus sitting at the table, talking quietly to one another before pausing at the sight of Harley looking tired and ill. "Are you alright cub?" Remus questioned with concern as he looked at the young girl he thought of as a daughter._

"_Mhm." Harley hummed as she walked farther into the kitchen and towards the cupboard beside the sink for a glass cup. Grabbing a glass off of the second shelf she stuck it underneath the faucet and turned the right nozzle handle on, letting cold water squirt from the nozzle and fill up the cup with glistening clear water. Sirius and Remus watched in care as the fifteen year old shakily held the cup in her hands. She took a large gulp, downing half of the cup in one go. _

"_Prongslet, why don't you take a seat?" Sirius questioned slowly, worry burned bright in his eyes as he looked over the shaking form of his goddaughter. The couple watched silently as Harley placed the cup on the counter, her shoulders shook with silent sobs as tears burned in her eyes. She took a shuttering breath, her chest heaved up and down as she bent over the sink with a groan. Sirius quickly stood from his seat and walked over to his goddaughter. He grabbed the girl gently by the arm and used his other hand to feel her forehead; it was warm, warmer than it should be. _

"_Cub…are you alright?" Remus quietly questioned as he stood on the other side of her after finally standing from his chair. _

"_Uh huh." Harley murmured. Grabbing her cup she slowly walked over to the table across from where Remus and Sirius had sat. She placed the cup on the table with a light thump, her hands continued to shake, but was quickly forced to stop as Harley gripped her hands into fists. The two men glanced at each other with disbelieving looks and slowly sat across from her. _

"_What's wrong Prongslet and don't say you're fine. We can see you're not." Sirius stated gently, after seeing her open her mouth to say she was in fact fine, again. That was Harley's problem; she always made herself seem perfectly fine, making everyone believe she was, when she really wasn't. It was a habit she had learned from an early age, which made it almost impossible for anyone to realize if she was indeed not fine. _

"_It was another nightmare." She sighed with a shake of her head. Her fingers traced the top of the glasses edge silently as she looked into the watery substance. Harley ignored the glances that Sirius and Remus shared as they quietly communicated between each other. _

"_What kind of nightmare cub?" Remus questioned. Harley gave a silent sigh and squeezed her eyes shut as she fought the tears. The fifteen year old gave out a muttered explanation, but it was unheard by the two men. "What was that cub?" The werewolf questioned with a scrunch of his eyebrows. Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face, which was new as he gazed at his best friends daughter. _

"_I said I was remembering his death." She snapped angrily. Remus's and Sirius's eyes widened at the sudden aggressiveness but nodded in understanding. It was hard for anyone to deal with loosing someone you know, especially if you cared for that person. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Harley sighed again and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had gotten a potion to heal her eyesight earlier in the year, making it so she could now see perfectly without glasses. _

"_It's fine Prongslet. Everyone reacts that way when it comes to loosing someone you love. I remember acting like that when I lost your father. He was my best friend, my brother." Sirius explained. Harley shook her head roughly; her elbows were propped up on the table as her hands held up her head. _

"_It's not fair." Harley muttered in a choked voice. It was a clear sign she was trying not to cry. She hadn't cried in years. Even when she lost Cedric, the first person she had feelings for, deeper feelings that she thought she never would experience. It wasn't love or anything, or at least Harley didn't think so, but it was close to it. "I'm always loosing people I care about…people I love." The girl whispered in a broken voice. Now, Harley was a strong person, having dealt with things most people would never be able to handle themselves, but sometimes she needed to let loose of all her pent up emotions that she buried deep inside of her, locked away and never to be seen again. She had already lost control on Dumbledore, having destroyed his office in anger, frustration and pain, and wouldn't mind doing it again. It was better than crying. "I…I can't loose anyone else." Harley heaved out a heavy breath and went silent. Remus and Sirius looked at each other in worry and jumped slightly as Harley's head abruptly snapped up to look at her two fatherly figures, her godfathers. "I'm not loosing another person that I love, that's so close to me." The girl stated sternly with a new fierce look in her eyes that surprised both men. _

"_What do you mean cub?" Remus questioned quietly with a raise of his eyebrow. Harley stood up on shaky feet and leaned against the table. Her hands where placed firmly down on the wooden table as she looked between her father figures. _

"_I want you two to leave England." Harley stated simply. _

"_Now wait a minute –"_

"_Harley I don't think –"_

"_Stop it!" She ordered, cutting the men off in trying to talk her out of her decision. "I'm not going to bloody loose you too. I won't be able to handle that. I can barley handle loosing Cedric, my mentor and my godmother, who I was a total bint to." The girl explained with a shake of her head. "I'm not loosing you two too. I want you to leave England, to get far away as possible. Just don't tell me where you're going to go yeah? If you tell me, then Voldemort will figure it out and get his minions to go after you. I won't have that." Harley no longer looked like just a teenager, but a solider, a commander. "I want you two to leave as soon as possible." Remus and Sirius stood and glanced at each other thoughtfully as their mind raced. _

"_Alright, we'll leave, for you." Remus sighed as he rubbed his pale face with a shake of his head. Seeing the bright smile on Harley's face, though her eyes showed just how tired she was, was worth it. Sirius smiled down at his goddaughter as she nodded her head. Harley walked around the table and pulled her father figures into a hug. She spoke in their ears as they held onto her in the hug. _

"_I promise you, that when I win this war, I'll go searching for you. I'll make sure I make my way to you. We'll live like a normal family should." Harley whispered in their ears. Pulling away she kissed them on the cheeks. She looked the two of them in the eyes and spoke softly but firmly. "I want you guys to live happy, to do whatever you want wherever you're going and to not worry about me when you're gone." Seeing them about to object she cut them off. "I promised you, I will make it through this war and I keep my promises, just so I can finally see you two happy and more in love than before." She gave a wink and another kiss on both of their cheeks before turning away and walking out of the kitchen, leaving the two men in deep thought. "Don't worry about what will happen when everyone realizes your gone, I'll deal with that issue when it comes to it." Harley replied with a light laugh from down the hallway. _

_

* * *

_**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Sirius shook himself from his memory and turned back to the road and glanced at Remus beside him. "Harley kept her promise." He stated with a chuckle as he glanced in the review mirror to see Harley had turned her head to face Ron's. Remus gave a laugh also and nodded.

"She always has kept her promises. But…I think she didn't get to keep all of them. I can see it in her eyes. She has the same look we had after the first war, but it's worst." Remus muttered. His eyes looked over the girl and paused in thought. "We didn't have all of the magical world and muggle world counting on us." He explained with a frown. "We'll have to ask them about what happened later when they wake up." The older man stated thoughtfully. Sirius nodded and pulled off of the highway and passed the small town of Forks to head farther near the woods, where their home was. "Harley deserves this new life. She doesn't need to remember anything of the war at the moment. She's home now." He stated with a happy smile. He and Sirius finally had their daughter and two other to add to the family, as well as two other smaller children to care for.

Harley was finally going to be home and start her new life, if only she realized that her plans of a normal life weren't going to go exactly as planned.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My new update for this story. Chapter Three! **

**Tell me what you think? R&R! I'd love getting reviews. :)  
**

**Chapter Four will be Harley, Ron and Hermione explaining about a few things on what happened in the war. **

**Then, Chapter Five will be going to school and adjusting to their new lives and that is where Harley and Edward meet. :)**

**Should have the next updates up soon!**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven  
**


	4. Memories Of The Past Part One

A Different Twilight Story

A Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

Chapter Four

Memories Of The Past

Part One

"No! No! Ginny! Percy!" A loud voice cried out into the darkness of the house that belonged to a certain Sirius and Remus Black. Harley awoke from her light sleep as she snapped up from her very comfortable bed and looked around the room with blurry eyesight from just awakening. Gazing around the darker room quickly she jumped off the bed, only to stumble to the floor and land face first onto the hard wood floor, as her legs got stuck wrapped around the sheets and comforter.

"Bloody hell!" The raven-haired girl cursed in a hoarse voice lack of use and having only just woken up. Her raven black hair was messier than usual from her tossing and turning through out the night. With the use of her hands she untangled her feet from the silk sheets and black comforter before pushing herself up from the floor. She ran to her bedroom door and opened it with force, causing it to slam up against the wall as she rushed out into the dark hallway. She could barely see anything in the pitch-blackness but that didn't stop her from trying to help her best friend, wherever he was.

"No! George! Bill! Fred!" The terrified and heart broken voice continued to cry out in a higher pitch when it came to screaming. Harley's heart constricted and a lump formed in her throat as she ran down the hallway and towards the bedroom farthest from her own. Skidding to a stop on the hard wood floor, at the door that the voice was coming from, she balanced herself ungracefully against the wall to stop herself from falling over. She had never been graceful; she was probably the least graceful person. The only time she was graceful was when she was training and in a duel or fist fight. She slammed the door open with a loud thump, ignoring the others that had run out of their rooms with wide eyes.

"Mum! Dad! Charlie!" The voice cried out with a sob stuck in his throat. Tears blurred in Harley's eyes as she ran over to her best mate to try and calm him down as best she could. Hermione, Sirius and Remus followed after Harley into the bedroom and paused as they noticed the girl beside her best friend trying to help him. With a switch of the light switch a bright glow from the lamps in the room cast away the shadows. The three standing in the doorway watched with frowns on their faces. Hermione's tired chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears as she listened to her boyfriend cry out and her sister tried to help awaken Ron from his nightmares, like she always did.

"Ron!" Harley cried out over Ron's loud cries of despair. "Ron wake up! It's just a nightmare! Ron!" The raven-haired beauty continued to yell out as she sat down on the edge of the bed besides Ron's shaking form. The large queen size bed shook slightly as she continued to shake her shuttering friend who continued to toss and turn. "Ron! Wake up!" She continued to call as she roughly shook her friend. With a small frown she raised her hand and slammed the red haired boy, hard. Skin on skin made a loud resounding '_smack_' in the medium size bedroom. With a sudden snap the seventeen year old sat up in bed and swung his left fist in the air and hitting Harley on her right cheek. The seventeen year old stumbled off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. Her face stung from his hit, but she realized he was still partly asleep and believing he was in his nightmare still. So, she ignored the sharp stinging of her face and pushed herself up into a sitting position on the wooden flooring of the bedroom. "You alright there mate?" The girl questioned dryly as her hands kept her up from behind her back as she looked up at her brother in everything but blood.

"Harley!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at his friend with wide eyes as he adjusted to the light in the room and noticed the girl's bright red cheek. "Oh Merlin. I'm sorry!" The boy stated with a frown. Harley ungracefully pushed herself up off the floor and plopped down on the bed with a sigh as she looked at her best mate.

"You had that…_nightmare_ again." She explained with a twitch of her lips. "I thought I told you to tell me if these were happening again." The raven-haired beauty stated simply. She wasn't being accusing or harsh about not telling her about the nightmares he was having again. It would be a bit hypocritical if she did. After all, she had nightmares too, just like Hermione did. Every solider from a war had nightmares about what happened during it.

"Oh…uh…yeah." Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Harley's lips twitched in amusement at her friends blush before she sighed with a shake of her head. Her tired and haunted emerald green eyes looked her friend over. With a silent sigh again, she spoke slowly and in a comforting tone when she looked into her best friends bright ocean blue eyes.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, lets get you back to sleep." Harley suggested but stopped when Ron quickly shook his head.

"I – I don't want to." He muttered with a shutter and a dark haunted look appeared in his eyes, making his light ocean blue eyes look midnight blue. With a frown and worried glance over her shoulder at her sister, who stood in the doorway of the bedroom she looked back at Ron and pulled him into a tight hug?

"You know, it's okay to cry Ron. No one is going to think any less of you." Harley murmured in her friend's ear. '_Maybe you should take your own advice_.' A cynical and dark voice murmured in the back of her mind. Shaking her thoughts and that voice away she held onto her best mate as his shoulders began to shutter and tears began to slip down his eyes as he held onto Harley like she was his life support. Maybe she was, she was always there for her friends, and always thought of herself last. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here for you Ron. I'll always be here for you." The girl murmured in his ear as she felt the wetness of her shirt but ignored it as her friend began to speak.

"It's – it's not fair. I – I – don't –" Ron stopped as his throat tightened and his eyes squeezed shut and he gripped his best mate tighter. Hermione who stood at the doorway had her own tears dripping down her cheeks from her chocolate brown eyes. Looking away at her sister and boyfriend she looked back at Remus and Sirius and spoke quietly as to not disturb the two on the bed.

"We'll explain everything we can tomorrow. If you don't mind, I'd like to help Harley calm down by boyfriend." Hermione stated. Remus and Sirius looked at each other tiredly, silently communicating between each other. Nodding their heads after a few minutes in agreement they looked back at Hermione.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later." Remus stated. "Goodnight." He walked slowly and tiredly down back to the Master Bedroom. He opened the nursery door beside his room and look into the nursery to see Teddy and Evie still asleep peacefully. Nodding his head with a small smile gracing his lips he closed the nursery door quietly and slipped into his bedroom.

"Night Mione. We'll deal with this later." Sirius stated with a small wink and smile before heading back to his bedroom down the hallway. Slipping into the Master Bedroom he closed the door with a click, trying not to worry over the three teenagers. With a heavy and sad sigh Hermione walked over to the bed and crawled up on it before taking her place beside Ron and rubbed his back comfortingly. The two girls remained silent, only whispering comforting words to their best friend, who was close enough to be Harley's brother and Hermione's boyfriend.

"Sleep Ron, you need it." Harley muttered as she rubbed his back. "Sleep." She whispered softly in his ear as she pulled some of her wandless magic out and used it on her best friend to give him a dreamless sleep. With a small groan Ron's eyelids fluttered shut, hiding his ocean blue eyes as he feel asleep. Pushing him gently to the bed Harley rubbed her eyes as they burned with desperate need of sleep. "Have you been having nightmares?" They raven haired girl questioned with a raise of her eyebrow as the two girls covered the taller boy in his comforters and sheets.

"No. I haven't." Hermione stated defensively. Harley raised an eyebrow and stood up from the bed to fallow her best friend out into the hallway. With a swift click of the light switch, she cast the bedroom in darkness.

"Mione…don't lie to me…not tonight." Harley sighed as she rubbed her pale face with shaking hands. She clenched her jaw tightly as she fought off the onslaught of tears. "I…I don't…I can't deal with anymore tonight." She muttered out as she looked her friend in the eyes with her own haunted eyes. All three friends had dealt with so much in their short lives, Harley more so than anyone else, that it left emotional, mental and psychical scars on them.

"I've only had a few." Hermione finally sighed out after a long five minutes of silence. "I didn't want to burden you with my nightmares. You take care of everyone Harley, when you shouldn't. You're only seventeen for Pete's sake." The brunette stated, throwing her hands up in the air with aggravation. Harley followed after Hermione down the hallway and into her bedroom. The two girls sat down on the bed and faced each one another in thoughtful silence.

"I have to protect everyone Mione." The raven-haired beauty explained with a frown. "It was forced onto me at an early age. I'm always the one that everyone counted on. I still have people counting on me even when they shouldn't." Harley ran her hand through her unruly hair with thought and stress. "That's why I left. That's why I ran. I can't handle…I don't want to handle anymore of it." The two girls much like sisters continued to stare at each other silently in thought. After a few minutes of silence Harley spoke. "Come on, you need sleep and I need sleep." With a pull of her wandless magic she leaned forward and hugged her sister tightly. "Sleep." She murmured in her ear. With a smile she watched her friends eyes flutter shut and go into a deep dreamless sleep, just like Ron.

"Night Mione." The girl muttered before leaving the bedroom and heading to her own bedroom tiredly.

* * *

Warm light glowed through the blinds and curtains that hung above the window of Harley's bedroom. A small groan escaped lush pink lips as Harley rolled over in a comfortable queen size bed. The slim figure froze at the comfortable feel of the bed against her sore and tired body. Remembrance of the night before making her eyelids slowly flutter open as Harley blinked rapidly from the light from what sunrays there were that got through the window. Her pale right hand rose and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she gave another groan. She did not want to wake up. Sighing the seventeen-year-old young woman lifted herself up on the bed. Her arms held her up as she lay on her stomach and looked around the room with interest.

The room was a decent size. The bed she laid on was up against the wall in the northern side of the room across from the window, where two bookshelves were placed on the right side of the bed. Another bookshelf was placed in the corner of the room up against the wall beside the window. Two large shelves were stacked full of CD's and DVD's were placed beside it on the wall near her bed. A nightstand was placed on the left side of the bed. The closet was near the door with two doors that swung open allowing you to see the whole closet. A desk sat in the corner of the room with a decently new computer. A full-length mirror was beside the closet and glistened brightly from the rays of light that reflected against it.

"Huh…nice room." She muttered to herself while scratching her head in her mass of unruly raven hair that fell messily down her back to her shoulders. It looked much like a rockers hair cut would. With a long and tired yawn Harley dragged herself out of the comfortably queen size bed. The walls were painted a dark midnight blue, looking almost black. The sheets where silk blue while the comforter was pitch black. The comforter was fluffy and warm. All she remembered was listening to Remus and Sirius talking to her before falling into a heavy sleep. Shaking her head she looked down at her outfit to see she wearing a black tang top and shorts that went to her knees. Shrugging her shoulders she walked to the bedroom door. Pulling open the door, just enough for her head to peak through she looked back and forth with a squint of her eyes. The house looked fine so far, she was at the front of the house near the staircase. Two bedrooms were besides hers and another across the hallway. Besides the bedroom across from her room was a larger room with double doors, assuming it was the Master Bedroom. The bathroom was the last room in hallway and besides the last bedroom.

Harley could hear the sound of muffled voices from downstairs. Yawning tiredly she stumbled her away over to the stairs and slowly bounced down the staircase. Her eyes traced over the pictures hanging on the walls as she walked past them in amusement. Many photos were of Sirius and Remus together. A few other pictures had her parents, The Marauders, The Rowlett's (the female version of the Marauders), along with herself with her siblings and many other pictures from people that they had known. "Cute." She muttered with amusement and awe at how many pictures they had.

"Morning everyone!" She called out as she stepped into the kitchen to see Ron and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table talking with everyone. Teddy and Evie were sat in their highchairs eating Cheerios and some fruit. Sirius sat across from Ron and Hermione at the table, drinking a nice hot cup of coffee. Remus stood at the stove cooking breakfast; the food sizzled and smelled heavenly. She watched as he flipped the pancakes in the pan and stirred the eggs and flipped or rolled the sausage and bacon.

"Morning!" They chorused with smiles at the very awake girl. They all knew Harley was a morning or night person, she had been for years. She had never really slept back in England, having gotten use to nightmares during the day and night, left her helpless to sleep. The only time she would ever actually sleep was when her mind and body finally gave out, which could be days or a week.

"Hello my lovelies." Harley stated to the two children that sat beside Hermione at the table in their high chairs. She walked over to them and bent down, giving the two toddlers a kiss on the cheek. "Did you two sleep good?" She questioned with a soft smile.

"Yay! Mama wakes now!" Teddy cheered with a large smile making Harley and the others chuckle.

"Yeah baby. Mama's awake now." With another kiss on the boy's chubby cheek she looked to Evie with a grin.

"How's my pretty Angel?" Harley questioned with a sweet smile as she raised her eyebrow.

"Mama! Mama!" Evie cheered as she bounced in her high chair in excitement.

"I take that as a good sign." The seventeen year old remarked with a chuckle. The others in the room smiled at the sight of the two children so happy to see Harley.

"When do you think you'll be ready to talk about what happened in England?" Sirius questioned bluntly from his place at the table. Ron, Hermione and Harley went silent as they all sat at the table across from him. The trio glanced at each other thoughtfully, a heavy cloud seemingly hanging over them as they thought back to what happened in England during the largest war in history. Remus who stood at the oven glanced over at Sirius and gave him a look that clearly said, '_you shouldn't have brought that conversation up so early in the morning_.' Sirius looked up to his mate and gave an impish shrug of his shoulders making Remus sigh and shake his head.

"I'm sorry about him Harley, Ron and Hermione. Sirius doesn't seem to know when to bring up an important and touchy subject up." Remus remarked as he flipped the bacon and sausages in the pan, making the room sizzle and fill with delicious smells of the eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon in the pans.

"It's alright Moony." Harley stated as she turned in her seat to look at Remus with a small smile. Looking back at Sirius she spoke slowly. "I think we can talk about it after breakfast. I'd rather not loose my appetite." Harley explained, getting nods of agreement from Ron and Hermione.

"Well…breakfast is ready." Remus stated as he walked around the counter in the middle of the room, behind the table they were seated at. The blonde haired male placed large plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and fruit on the table for them to eat. Eagerly the teenagers began to make their plate of food. Remus took his place beside Sirius and began to make his own plate. Through out the duration of breakfast it was silent as the trio ate and thought back to the long two-year war and who was going to talk about it.

* * *

"I'm only going to explain the important things that happened in the war in the last two years." Harley explained with a firm cold look on her face. "You should do good to remember not to interrupt me until I'm finished. You can ask questions after I'm finished." Harley stated as she sat in between her siblings on a cold leather black couch that was chilly and made their clothes stick to their backs from their sweat. They sat across from Remus and Sirius, who were seated on a black leather love seat in the living room. Remus and Sirius nodded in understanding and sat back, holding each other's hands as they watched the children with sad eyes and frowns.

A decent size entryway let out of the living and into a hallway. The right side of the hallway led to the front door, while the left side of the hallway led to the staircase, family room, kitchen and dinning room. In the living room that the teenagers and adults sat in, a decent size playpen was placed in front of the window were the two children happily played with one another? The silence that settled over the older figures in the room was heavy and depressing.

"I guess you could say it started as soon as you left. I began to push myself more into my studies, becoming better than even Hermione was." Harley began to explain as she looked away from the two faces. "Of course, I was always the second best in the school from the start…but sixth year was different…I started to become more distant with everyone." The raven-haired girl remarked with a sigh. Her eyes became glossed over as she lost herself in her memories.

* * *

_"Harley you have to eat something sometime. This isn't healthy!" The voice of Hermione exclaimed as she looked at her best friend. Harley sat at a table in the library, the long square table was stacked full of dark art books and any other defensive and offensive books, along with Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and many more. Harley was pale, sickly pale and had dark bruises under her eyes, showing that she had lost many sleepless nights, just studying and becoming better. It had been weeks since she was actually talking to anyone, unless it had to do with something about school. She had even given up Quidditch to get ready for a battle that she knew was soon to come._

_"I'm fine Mione. I'm becoming better at everything. Just like I promised him I would. I'm learning more and getting myself ready. Now please, leave me alone." Harley snapped as she continued to read over a dark arts book from the Forbidden Section as she took notes in a large black notebook beside her. The scratching of a quill was all that was heard for a long few minutes before Hermione gave a resigned sigh and placed a plate of food on top of a stack of books. _

_"One of these days Harley, you're going to push everyone away and before you know it, you won't have anyone left." With that said Hermione left, turning on her heel her footsteps became distant before finally becoming non-existent. The swift moving of the quill stopped as Harley remained looking down at the book in front of her. Her jaw clenched as she continued to stare at the same page for many long moments._

_"Maybe I will Mione…but what else am I suppose to do?" Harley murmured aloud before starting up on her notes once again, ignoring the plate of food on the stacks of books. "I need to be ready…I need to fight." The raven-haired girl stated to herself firmly. _

_

* * *

_

"I requested with Dumbledore to be trained by the Order and some Aurors. Dumbledore knew he couldn't tell me no. I had made my mind up; I would have trained myself if no one else would. I soon became obsessed with training. I pushed myself to the limit. It got so bad, that Hermione began to learn everything about healing and began to study to become a Healer." Harley paused at her memories before speaking again. "The Order and some of the Aurors taught me everything they could. I learned Muggle self defense and any other dueling I could. I took Potions to become stronger, agile and had better reflexes." Harley explained. Hermione gave a squeeze of her hand as Ron just rubbed her hand in support with his thumb.

"There were days when the Auror's or the Order members weren't going to train me. They thought I needed a break from it. So…when they didn't train me, I'd take it upon myself to do it." She gave a hollow laugh as she looked at the two men in front of her. "I became so lost in my emotions…in my memories. I became so…angry…furious…irritated all the time. I forced myself to ignore any pain or if I was having one of my self-loathing days I made myself feel every single injury. I thought I deserved it." The girl muttered with a shake of her head. "I had many bad days. A lot of them thought I was going to end up getting myself killed if I kept this up…they were wrong..." Her voice stated softly as she looked down at her lap.

* * *

'_Kick. Punch. Dodge. Duck. Jump. Repeat!" A loud firm voice hollered out in a large room that had an obstacle course and many other objects to teach her to become the best. Harley stood in the large room of Grimmauld Place and continued to do as she was told. She continued to hit the dummy in front of her that was spelled to act back. Sweat dripped down the side of her forehead, causing her bangs to stick to her face. Her black tang top stuck to her back from sweat as she continued to fight the dummy, the only sound she could really hear was the pounding of her heart, the heavy breathing of her breath escaping her dried lips and the yelling of the voice below her, out of the way of the wrestling mat. She continued to listen to the voice and jumped into the air, doing a quick black flip and landed on the ground before quickly doing a round quick. The dummy flew back and onto the floor with a loud thump._

_Raw knuckles bled as it dripped down her fingertips of Harley's hands and landed on the group like rain, splattering in a rhythm. The young girl walked out of the room she had just been training in. It had been hours since she had first stepped into the room. She had just finished her dueling session with Kingsley and Snape, she felt exhausted. Blood dripped from many of the injuries she had received. Scratches, bruises, tears and raw skin covered her body, some drizzled blood; but she ignored the pain in her legs and forced herself to continue to feel every injury she received. The rawness of her throat could be ignored for now. She had started working on wandless spells again, after stopping it for such a long time; she had almost forgotten how to do them. Slowly the girl walked into the kitchen and plopped down on the chair in front of the kitchen table. She ignored the horrified gasps and felt Hermione give a small tap on her shoulder._

_"Are you alright?" The question was so simple to answer, yet so difficult for Harley to reply to. Was she all right? No…not at all. Was she going to be okay in the end of this war? No…she'd remember everything they forced her to do, everything she forced herself to do. Harley merely gave a grunt and reached for the toast in front of her. She had been training early in the morning, starting at four in the morning, and had just ended six hours later. "Can you even talk?" The brunette girl questioned again to her best friend, her sister. Harley gave a shake of her head and shoved the piece of bread into her mouth and grimaced at the hardness of the bread went down her throat. Hermione gave a sigh and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harley. The raven-haired girl stiffened in her seat, but it was ignored, as it was a usual reaction. She was paranoid and wary of any wand, even if it was friendly, pointed at her. With a tisk Hermione did a quick healing spell, healing Harley's vocal cords._

_"Thanks." Harley stated hoarsely. Hermione gave a short nod and continued to heal her best friend, handing out the respected potions and saying the correct spells. Harley downed the potions without a grimace, without a reaction. She had gotten use to the strange tastes, the bitter tastes, of the potions and was no longer affected by them._

_"You really should take better care of yourself Harley dear." Mrs. Weasley remarked with a heavy frown as she watched Hermione heal the younger girl with dissatisfaction. Harley quickly picked another piece of bread and quickly ate it before standing up._

_"Yeah I should, but I don't." Harley stated bluntly as she downed the water placed in front of her and set the glass back down on the table. "Thanks for the toast and water Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to go take a shower and train some more." With that said Harley left the room, ignoring the worried and caring glances of everyone in the kitchen._

_

* * *

_

"I guess you could say I was forgetful at times, about my health. If it hadn't been for Hermione or Ron…anyone really, I'd have collapsed along time ago. I had taught my body how to handle days without sleep and only when my body and mind finally got so exhausted, would I collapse into unconsciousness." The girl ignored the looks of horror and worries that graced across Sirius and Remus's face and continued to speak. "I was haunted with daytime terrors and nightmares when I was asleep. I had become wary of sleeping and being locked in Voldemorts mind as he tortured and killed. _He_ had continued to taunt me, _he_ still someone got through my barriers because of our connection." Harley sighed and shook her head off the memories.

"Anyways, over the summer break I continued to train, when we got back from Hogwarts I continued to train with the help of the Order and the Aurors." Harley sighed and stood from her spot on the couch. She walked slowly over to the window and looked out at the drenched covered ground and plants. "The new members in the Order were beginning to loose hope. Attacks were happening more and more, everyday the Death Eaters continued to kill, to slaughter and torture with pleasure." She paused at this with a look of disgust across her face. "Everyone was going on crazy and dangerous missions but we had to. It was the only way."

"There were rumors of young Death Eaters in Hogwarts. It was frightening for everyone to know that the adult Death Eater children were Death Eaters themselves. I began to follow Draco Malfoy around, watching and waiting for him to do something horrifying." A sad sigh escaped her lips. "Dumbledore had begun to get me to go on missions for the Order, dangerous missions that should have killed me each time I went." She ignored the angry mutterings from the group behind her. Pale arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall. A small bench seat was in front of the window, allowing those to sit on it and look out at the front yard. "I was helping win this war by doing everything I could." She gave a despondent sigh and began speaking again in a lament tone. "Dumbledore had given me a mission, two weeks before he was killed." Harley's eyes filled with tears. Her emerald green eyes looked glassy as she bit down at her lip.

* * *

_"Sir…I don't understand." The confused voice of Harley spoke as she sat on a comfortable wooden chair across from Dumbledores desk. The elder Headmaster gave a weary sigh. He looked more aged like his age had finally caught up with him. The person she thought of as like a grandfather, or even a mentor, gave a sad smile. His usual sparkling blue eyes were serious and sad._

_"I'm asking you to do this one mission for me Harley. I won't be here forever. You're the only one that can finish what I already started. You need to finish this. You're the only one I trust to get this last mission done. It's the only way to kill Tom." Dumbledore explained as he looked at the young girl. He regretted immensely turning this girl into a weapon, a solider. _

_"Of course sir. I'll finish this mission for you. No matter the cost." Harley replied in an emotionless tone of voice. Her face was blank of emotion as she looked at her Headmaster. Her mask that kept her emotions in check, the ones that she had buried deep in the back of her mind. It kept her sane and able to continue to do what she does. _

_"Thank you Harley." Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly. "You're dismissed." The man replied with a nod. Harley gave a stiff nod before standing up from the chair she was sitting on and strolled out of the room, her head held high and her face blank of emotion. _

_

* * *

_

"I had watched Dumbledore fight to his death, to protect his students, his children, his family…to protect me. I think he knew how he was going to die…I'll never forget what happened. It still haunts me." Harley whispered as tears slowly slipped down her face as she stared into her reflection. "The battle of Hogwarts was the second biggest battle in the second war. We lost many lives and lost that battle, in a way." The girl murmured aloud in remembrance. Hermione and Ron who sat on the couch held each others hands as they looked down at their laps, tears glistened in their eyes as they too began to remember the battle that had taken place.

'_Crying is for the weak Potter_.' A voice sneered in the back of Harley's mind. It sounded familiar, it sounded like Snape. It was from one of her sessions with the Potions Master for her training. '_If you show emotions, it's easier for those against you to beat you faster. Do not, no matter the circumstances, show emotions Potter. It'll just lead to your death slower_.' The voice continued to drill into her mind with a disgusted sneer. With a blink, Harley's mask was back in place, showing no emotion.

* * *

_Explosions rocked the foundation of Hogwarts as screams and yells of terror and pain filtered through the air like a haunting song. Bright flashes of light flared in the pitch-black night like a beacon in the light. Light vs. Dark fought fiercely on the grounds of Hogwarts and inside the school. Harley's breath came out steadily in gasps as her footsteps echoed with the loud voices that fought through out the school. She jumped and dodged out of the way of spells and bodies. 'Have to get to Dumbledore. Have to find Dumbledore.' They continued to run through her mind like a broken record as she ran faster. She jumped the last steps of the staircase and did a roll before jumping back up and running towards the Great Hall. Another explosion rocked the school as some of the buildings walls exploded inward. The sixteen-year-old young woman was flung backwards from the force of the air and landed on the ground with a thump. She stumbled to her feet and hurriedly looked for the Headmaster._

_Emerald green eyes caught sight of a lithe Dumbledore battling four Death Eaters at once as he protected a group of first years and second years. Pulling out her Holly wood and Phoenix feather wand she ran towards them. Yelling out the first spells she could think of. She knocked two of the Death Eaters out of the way. With another spell she knocked the third and Dumbledore used this chance to knock the fourth out. Running towards the elder man she looked up at Albus with a frown. "We need to get them out of here." She pointed out as she nodded to terrified first and second years. The Headmaster nodded in agreement and the two older individuals began to lead the way out of the Great Hall when a familiar cackle filled the halls. "Voldemort." Harley hissed with disgust as her eyes flashed dangerously._

_"Harley Potter." Voldemort cackled in glee as he caught sight of the Girl Who Lived. The Headmaster pushed Harley behind him and backed the students into the Great Hall as six other Death Eaters appeared behind Voldemort. Harley glanced over at the Death Eaters and recognized each of them. Bellatrix Lestrange stood as insane as ever beside her Dark Lord with a twisted glint in her eyes. Rodolphus Lestrange stood emotionlessly but dark eyes glittered with amusement. Rabastan Lestrange stood the same as his brother but continued to twirl his wand in his hand. Lucius Malfoy stood proud and haughty like he was. Augustus Rookwood stood tall and proud like the Pureblood prick he was. They all stood in their darkened glory with silver Death Eater masks covering their faces and black cloaks covering their forms. She glanced from the corner of her eye to Dumbledore and grabbed his hand. Slowly she began to do a morse code. It was something the Order decided to learn incase of times like this were they could not speak aloud. She felt the Headmaster respond in her hand as they continued to push the children back and closer to the back room._

_"When I say run." She muttered under her breath to the frightened children behind her that glanced at her with fear, they looked to her to lead them, and that was what she was going to do. "Run to left side of the room and into the teachers lounge. Understand?" She questioned quietly as she listened to the Headmaster bring attention to himself as he spoke to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The children nodded in understanding. She did one more morse code to the professor who replied back. "Now!" She yelled as she shouted out a spell and knocked Bellatrix Lestrange back and gave the children the chance to run. With the children out of the way Harley began to battle against the extremely skilled Death Eaters as Voldemort and Dumbledore battled._

_For who knows how long Harley and the sixth Death Eaters continued to battle each other. Finally getting annoyed at the Death Eaters and their taunting Harley did another, very dark, spell and flung the six Death Eaters back and into the wall across the Great Hall. Harley turned and froze as the green killing curse was flung at her from Voldemorts wand. Time seemed to freeze as Dumbledore jumped in front of the spell for her and collapse to the ground as his eyes dimmed and the sparkle that was once in eyes, disappeared. "No…No…No…" The girl muttered continuously as she shook her head and stared at the deceased Headmasters body in shock._

_"Seems like Dumbledore isn't as great as they all think." Voldemort taunted with a smirk across his handsome face. He had taken Potions and done spells to get him to look like he once did. He looked just like he did when he was thirty. He had amazing messy dark black hair, bright emerald green eyes, much like Harleys, pale flawless skin with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He had a muscular build and was tall, standing at six foot two. Harley looked similar to Voldemort, with her flawless pale skin, bright emerald green eyes, messy raven black hair, high cheekbones and strong jaw with a muscular build and she was tall, standing at five foot nine. That was something Harley hated, looking similar to the man that killed many of those she loved. Harley's eyes flashed dangerously as she looked up from where she was and stared at Voldemort. She hadn't realized she had fallen to her knees. Her death glare seemed to pause Voldemort in his taunting and mocking._

_"He was a greater person than you could ever be Tom." She spat out his name like the disease he was. She stood slowly from her spot on the floor and stepped over Dumbledores fallen body and stood tall and strong as her legs spread apart in a fighting stance. Her head tilted to the side as she stared into Tom's eyes. "You're pay for this." She hissed in a deadly tone. "Even if I have to kill every last one of you." Without saying another word she yelled out a spell, and began a duel with Voldemort. The Dark Lord was shocked that the younger girl kept up so easily with him and was as strong as he was and got some good hits as they battled for what seemed like hours until she finally got a good curse in and flung him back out of the Great Hall. Harley watched emotionlessly as Tom Riddle and his followers fled._

* * *

"After the Hogwarts battle I began to work on the mission Dumbledore assigned me. I had help from Hermione and Ron who made it faster and easier. They, the Order and everyone else, pushed me into doing what was needed for the Light side to win. I tortured…killed…so many people." Harley stated with self-disgust as she clenched her jaw as she fought the building emotions that wanted to break through her barrier. "I killed…and tortured…fathers…mothers…sons…daughters…and anyone else I had to. Because they said I needed to…they said it was the only way. They didn't give a damn what would happen to me…how it would affect me!" She snapped out with each word it got louder and louder until she was yelling it out. "No…they just used me because I was convenient, because I was their Savior and I was suppose to win this war and because I was their solider…their secret weapon." She sneered it in disgust. She looked away from her reflection and back at the two men on the couch.

"After the Battle of Hogwarts the school shut down so we could fix it. When the funeral for those that we lost was over, myself, Hermione and Ron began to search for Horcruxes." She heard Remus gasp in horror and amazement but ignored it and continued to speak. "We got most of them destroyed, all their was left was Nagini, Voldemorts snake and myself." Silence settled over the area as the two men stared at Harley in horror but didn't speak and aloud Harley to continue speaking. "The biggest battle in history happened at the Ministry of Magic. Everyone on both sides was there and many were killed and injured. We all lost a lot of citizens and creatures on both sides." Harley looked at the children in the playpen. Teddy and Evie were staring up at her innocently, making her smile softly, if not sadly. "That is where everything ended."

* * *

_"You…you can't do that Harley!" Ron exclaimed, as he looked to his best friend, his other sister, with fear shinning bright in his eyes. A sad smile graced the raven-haired girls lips as she looked at him in front of her._

_"I have to. This is what I've been training to do for years. Everything I've ever had to go through, has led up to this point." Harley quickly pulled her brother, in everything but blood, into a hug. "Promise me something Ron." The girl ordered as she looked at her saddened friend._

_"Anything." Ron replied hurriedly as he ducked out of the way of a stray spell._

_"That if anything happens to me…you keep going…that you marry Hermione and have a large family." The sixteen year old demanded firmly._

_"I promise." Ron murmured with tears in his eyes as he pulled his best mate into a hug. "Good luck." The red haired Weasley called out to his friend as he began to duel again against the many creatures, wizards and witches. Harley ran through the crowd, throwing out a few wandless, nonverbal and verbal spells to help the 'Light' side. With a sigh she disappeared from once of the battles within the Ministry and stepped into the elevator. She used a spell to make the elevator go faster when it stopped halfway up._

_'Damn them all to hell.' She hissed to herself in her mind before pushing the doors open. With a sigh she stepped out into the hallway to see she was only on the Magical Transportation floor, only on level six. She had five floors left to go up to. She slowly walked out of the elevator and glanced around warily, this floor was silent…too silent, as corky as it sounded. Shaking her head she hurriedly stepped her way out and ran down the hallway towards the staircase. Pushing the door to the staircase open she gave a grown and ran her way up the floors, going two at a time. She ignored the silence and continued to listen to the distant echoing sound of fighting. With a sigh Harley smiled as she finally came across Level 1, Minister of Magic's level. She pulled the door open a crack and looked through the hall to see a group of Death Eaters spread out. Slipping out of the staircase she shut the door behind her silently and began to throw out spells and duel the Death Eaters._

_Harley looked at the unconscious and tied up Death Eaters, or the ones killed and stepped to the double doors at the far end of the hallway where the Minister office was, that looked out across the Atrium, where most of the dueling was going on. She stepped up to the door and turned the doorknob slowly and pushed it open with a swing. Not noticing anyone inside she stepped farther into the room and walked to the desk. She froze at the dead Minister with disgust. Rufus Scrimgeour looked like he had been killed by a bite to the neck. 'Nagini' She thought to herself before quickly standing and pointing her wand at the figure standing on the other side of the desk._

_"Ah…finally decided to come out of hiding have you Potter?" Voldemort questioned. His own wand was held in his wand and pointed at Harley with a glint in his eyes_.

_"Just wanted to see how long it'd take me to finally kill you Tom. It should be fun." Harley taunted with a smirk as she noticed the darkened glare on the Dark Lords face. "Shall we begin?" She questioned with a raise of her eyebrow and a smirk still in balance. With a sneer the Dark Lord threw out a spell, which Harley quickly expelled. Soon, the two were in a heated battle between one another, Harley had to wait for the perfect moment to allow him to get a good hit._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Harley made no mood to dodge the spell and allowed it to hit her. With a strange feeling over her, Harley fell to the floor, her world went black, and then there was nothing._

_

* * *

_

"After he yelled the spell, I was cast into unconsciousness. I appeared in Platform Nine and Three Quarters." She gave a small chuckle and bent down, using the edge of the playpen to hold her up she stared into the children's eyes. "Dumbledore was there. He spoke to me, telling me everything that I figured out. On how I was a Horcruxe, and how I was suppose to give myself up to Voldemort. Which I did of course, but I couldn't help but have a little fun first." Harley ignored the angry grumbling of Sirius about how her way of fun was totally warped. "The part of Voldemorts soul was there as well, the part that had been inside of me." She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "When we finished talking, I went back and decided to finish this war."

* * *

_"It seems your Savior, Harley Potter, isn't as strong and invincible as you all thought!" Voldemort called out to those that remained below and still alive in the Atrium. Harley stirred awake from lying on the carpeted floor behind Voldemort. Bright, dazzling, emerald green eyes flickered open and looked around the room. Turning her gaze to where Nagini, Voldemorts pet snake was she wandlessly and wordlessly did a severing charm, cutting the snakes head off. The girl distantly listened to Voldemort speak as she stood up from the floor slowly and silently. The Girl Who Lived could hear the cries and yells of those below her at the words Voldemort had spoke. The Dark Lord must have already shown her 'dead' body. The desk that the Minister once sat at was out of the way. Voldemort stood in front of the large broken window in his darken glory. Harley tightened her grip on her wand as she stared emotionlessly at the Dark Lord._

_"You know Tom!" Harley stated loudly, causing silence to settle as everyone below froze in disbelief and amazement at the sound of the familiar light and musical voice of Harley, though it had a hint of gruffness from her years of yelling during her battles. "That it has never been easy to kill me. You should know this by now of course." She continued sarcastically as she kept her wand pointed at the older male. "I feel this is the end for you and all your little followers. After all…you have no more Horcruxes left. I just killed the last one and you just killed me." She mocked as she stared into similar bright green eyes. "Goodbye Tom." Harley stated._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. The bright green light shot out of his wand and headed towards Harley._

_"Expelliarmus!" Harley yelled back. The bright scarlet light shot back and connected to the green beam of light, causing it to shoot back and hit Voldemort in the chest. Shocked green eyes looked into Harleys before dimming. The sixteen year old stepped forward at the edge of the office and watched the once powerful Dark Lords body fall to the floor with a sickening thump._ _Cheers and yells echoed through the Atrium as all hugged and congratulated one another before cheering for Harley Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived-And-Conquered-The-Dark-Lord. It was a long name, but well worth it in everyone's eyes_.

* * *

**This is Part One of Two for the memories. I didn't think it'd be this long, but it's already fifteen pages long. It's also over 8,000 words. I know, it's the longest chapter and my favorite so far, besides the first chapter. :)  
**

**Since I'm not finished with the Memories, I'm going to have to use another chapter to finish it. I will have the Cullens appear in the story by Chapter Six!  
**

**Hope you all don't mind!  
**

**Tell me, what do you think of this chapter? I'm about to write the next part, which will hopefully be as long. **

**Just a warning too, that whatever I write in the story based off of my Harley Potter story, didn't exactly happen in the up coming chapters, I'm just using my imagination for this. ;)  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**R&R please! Tell me what you think! I love getting reviews! It keeps me writing! Did you all like when she talked it showed memories of what happened? I'll have it the same way in the next chapter too when she continues speaking about some important things that happened in the war. **

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	5. Memories Of The Past Part Two

**A Different Twilight Story**

**A Twilight And Harley Potter Crossover**

**Chapter Five**

**Memories Of The Past**

**Part Two**

**

* * *

**

Harley gave a pause, giving the men on the couch enough time to process everything they were just told. Sirius adjusted himself on the cushion of the black leather couch. His wavy black hair that fell to his chin was brushed away, out of his eyes as his bright stormy blue eyes stared at the table in between the sofas. Sirius's voice was slow when he spoke. He tried to find the correct words to use for such a serious situation. "Harley…is there anything else we need to know?" He questioned hesitantly. The older male wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to know.

The seventeen year old looked away from the two oblivious children in the playpen and to where her godfather sat. Her emerald green eyes showed the pain and suffering of someone who had just went through a war, for a split second, before it disappeared and became cold and steel like, much like how any war veteran would when talking about painful memories from a battle. As the young girl gazed into Sirius's eyes, that sparkled a stormy blue, so much like his younger brothers; a sharp pain tugged at Harley's heart. She became breathless as her chest tightened in pain, before she had to turn away. No one noticed the tears that blurred her vision. They didn't notice how her breathing became erratic before calming as she took a deep lungful of air, before letting it out slowly. It still hurt too much to think about _him_.

"Harley?" The sound of Remus's voice bought the young girl out of her thoughts. Blinking rapidly, she pushed away the tears and looked up at her second honorary godfather with a shaky smile. There was no need to worry them. She had to be strong. She couldn't let them see her like this. Harley could not let them think she was weak. Not after everything she had been through. At the worried looks across her families face, she plastered a smile across her lips. After years of faking her feelings, this smile looked real, and almost felt real to her, almost.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was just…" Harley trailed off with a frown, her emerald green eyes darkened with thought before she shook her head. '_No_.' She thought to herself. '_I am not going back to __**those**__ thoughts again.' _ The girl cleared her throat and spoke. "I was thinking on what to tell you next. After all…this isn't a happy fairytale." She remarked with a sigh. Raising pale shaking hands she rubbed her temples, trying to fight off the migraine that was beginning to build. In the back of her mind she could hear the whispering voices trying to fight against her barrier.

"Harley." Hermione stated, as she stood up from her spot on the couch beside Ron. The eighteen year old walked slowly to her best friend and stopped before her, gazing worriedly into the bright verdant eyes of her sister in all but blood. "Did you take your potion?" She demanded worriedly. The older girl knew how her friend could get. She would never remember to take her potion unless she was in pain or told to.

"I forgot." The raven beauty replied meekly. At the disapproving look on Hermione's face Harley gave an impish smile. "I promise. I'll take it after we finish this." Seeing the determined face of her best friend, Harley gave a reassuring smile. "I promise. You know I don't break my promises. Not if I can help it." Grudgingly nodding, Hermione walked back over to the couch with a sigh and shake of her curly brown head. At the look shared between Sirius and Remus, Harley's mouth twitched into a small smile. "You'll learn what we just talked about Remy and Siri." The Potter heir stated, using old nicknames they hadn't heard in years.

"After I killed Voldemort, I went down to the Atrium to see who had survived it and who became another deceased friend or family member." Harley replied with a sigh as she raised her right hand to rub her throbbing forehead. Finally turning away the two quiet children in the playpen she pushed herself away from the playpen as she looked down at the floor and fought to control her emotions. "We lost a lot of lives, almost everyone we cared about." She paused and fought the onslaught of tears that made her eyes burn.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harley hollered out in the large room that was the Atrium. The whole outsized room was a catastrophe. Glass was spread across the floor, wood from the floor and walls were seared and wrecked. The sculpture in the middle of the room was obliterated from the battle. The girl ignored the many populaces trying to congratulate her as she pushed them out of her way in a panic as she tried to find her two best friends. The three of them had been through so much together already; that Harley didn't know what she would do if she lost them today.

* * *

"_Harley!" The familiar voice of Hermione called out. Harley slid to a sudden stop. Her once pounding heart gave a tight squeeze as her best girl friend pulled her into a tight hug, sobbing into her arms as she held her in her arms. "I…I thought I lost you…." The curly haired brunette whispered in her ear causing a small smile to grace the lush pink lips. _

"_You know me Mione, I'm too hard to kill." She winked jokingly; causing a choked sob/laugh to escape her sister, in everything but blood, light pink lips. Her eyes were watery as she continued to hug her sister tight._

"_Where's Ron?" Harley questioned worriedly as she pulled away from her friend and worriedly looked around the over crowded room that was filled with bodies of the dead and sobs of the living that grieved for those they had lost. . _

"_I…I don't know. I lost sight of him during the battle." Hermione stated worriedly as she wiped her eyes with her dirty and torn sleeve. _

"_Lets go find him." Grabbing her sister's tan shaking hand she pulled Hermione through the crowd, trying to look for a familiar face. "Ron!" She yelled when she caught sight of a familiar red head of hair. He sat on what remained of the fountain. He was unmoving as his head hung down to his lap, where his hands wrung together. "Ron?" She questioned worriedly as she ran up to her brother with worry in her eyes. She leant down on her knees and looked into his tear filled sky blue eyes. Tears streamed freely down his pale freckled face as his lip quivered as he tried to stop the tears from falling. _

"_Harley…" Ron whispered hoarsely before tackling her into a hug. Holding her best friend in her arms she held him in a tight grip as she glanced over at her Hermione, whom sat behind them with a look of distress and worry at seeing one of the toughest person she knew, break down and cry. . _

"_Ron…what's wrong?" Harley questioned warily as she pushed her brother away slowly to look in his haunted and anguished filled eyes. She knew that look well and it could only mean one thing. "Oh…Ron." The girl whispered brokenly as she pulled him into another hug. She felt tears blur in her eyes as she held onto her best mate, her brother, as if her own lift depended on him. _

"_They…all…Mum…Dad…all of them." The boy choked out in a sob. Harley's bright, dazzling, emerald green eyes glistened with tears as they slid down her pale cheeks slowly. Her throat tightened painfully as she gave a choked out sob of her own. She bit down on her lip as she squeezed her eyes tight. Hermione, Harley and Ron held onto each other tightly as they cried for those they had lost. Harley had once again, lost those she thought as family. She didn't know if she could handle any more heartache. _

"_Come on…we have to gather everyone…all the…" Harley cut herself short. She couldn't bring herself to say that painful word, __**dead**__. She had used it far too much in her short years of life. She hoped she'd never have to use that word again when it came to someone she cared about. Slowly and silently the last remaining survivors from the battle began to gather the remaining bodies of the deceased. As everyone finished gathering those that had fallen, Harley, Hermione and Ron stood silently as they gazed down at all those who had lost their lives to save those from a life full of hell._

_"I…I'm so sorry Ron." The raven-haired girl whispered in a choked voice. She pulled away from her brother and began to wander down the long line of broken, lifeless, bodies. She collapsed on her knees as she came across the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur Weasley lay side by side, holding one another's hand as they rest to sleep forever. Percy was on his fathers left, his neck looked as if it was torn out, making bile rise in the young Potters throat. Charlie's body, which lay besides Percy's had deep gashes across his chest, arms and legs, but they were now dry and held a deep burgundy colored tint. She gave a small groan as her stomach bubbled and burned with nausea as she stood before the lifeless bodies of the Weasley's._

_

* * *

_

"We had already lost Bill Weasley, Mad Eye Moody and Ron's cousins, some of them anyways, at the Battle of Hogwarts." She stated with a sad smile. "As you already have been told, the Battle Of Hogwarts happened six months before the Battle of the Ministry of Magic." Seeing the nods from Remus and Sirius she continued to speak. "There were two other big battles beside the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts. One took place at Diagon Alley, two months after Hogwarts. The Battle Of Hogsmeade happened a month after Diagon Alley." Harley explained with a frown. "The Battle Of Diagon Alley happened when myself, Ron and Hermione had gone to acquire something of Gringotts…" She trailed off with a frown.

"We thought we'd get it done easily with no problems." A cynical humorless laugh escaped her lips. "Knowing me though, nothing ever goes the way it's suppose to." Sighing heavily she bit down at her bottom lip. "Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic put out an alert for all witches, wizards and magical creatures to capture me on sight. Ever since Voldemort controlled it he made it harder for me to kill him, and easier for him to try and get me captured." She shook her head with a frown as she brushed her hair out of her face. "My life had defiantly gone to hell that year." She murmured thoughtfully.

* * *

_Dark gray and black clouds covered the once bright and clear blue sky of Diagon Alley. Many witches and wizards stuck together as they hurriedly went to different stores and not dawdle more than was needed to get their desired objects or items. No longer did voices speak loud and clearly, but silently and in murmuring whispers as they warily gazed around the once cheerful and colorful shopping center. Of course, the shopping center was still as crowded as it once was, but now it held a feeling of danger. Dark times had arrived, and the calm before the storm was lingering above their heads, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. "This is **NOT** a good idea Harley." A brown haired woman with honey brown eyes hissed as another other women walking beside her. A taller male walked with them as they walked past shop after shop, heading towards Gringotts Bank. The group stood tall and ignored those around them._

"_I know. But we have no other choice. We need that item." She shushed with a glare as she looked at her sister in everything but blood. She had a tall figure, with black hair that cascaded down her back and into her emerald green eyes. The woman was tall, standing about five foot nine. A black cloak covered her face, hiding it in the shadows. _

"_Is it just me…or do you two get the feeling that this won't end well?" A red haired male with bright sky blue eyes and a muscular build questioned quietly. It was defiantly going to end with danger with what they were doing. _

_Harley tightened her grip around the small cup of Helga Hufflepuff. A t-shirt wrapped around the dangerous object as they swiftly made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron. This was going to work. Nothing had happened yet. Which was a relief. Maybe something was finally going right for once? Ignoring the annoying nagging voice, that sounded exactly like Professor Snape, the traitorous bastard. The Golden Trio continued to make their way swiftly towards the Leaky Cauldron, hoping that nothing would happen. _

_At the first sound of a scream, the three friends froze before turning to look over at what caused the screaming. Hearts caught in the throats of the trio as the turned to look at the black-cloaked figures of Death Eaters. "Oh damn." The raven-haired girl murmured before turning and running into the nearest store, which just happened to be Weasley Wheezes Wizards. Slamming the shut door her eyes scanned the over crowded room with worry tinted eyes. "Fred…George!" She hollered over the loud voices that screamed and yelled interior. _

"_Harley?" Two voices questioned in unison, causing the girl to pause in her pushing and shoving of everyone in her way. Two familiar red haired men, around the age of eighteen appeared in her line of sight. _

"_Oh thank Merlin. Are you two okay?" The girl questioned with a sigh of relief. The twins made to answer when the sudden sound of a loud booming shook the foundation, causing the younger female to hold out her hands to balance herself on the vibrating floor. _

"_We're fine. What's happening?" The young adults questioned. Their bright blue eyes gazed around at the frantic civilians hiding inside their store. Harley ran an anxious hand through her hair as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her teeth gnawed at her plump pink lip in thought as a thoughtful glint appeared in her amazingly bright verdant green eyes. _

"_Death – Eaters are attacking. I need all of your best offensive merchandise you have and hand it over. I'm taking these arseholes down." The Chosen One, a title she absolutely despised, ordered in her usual 'listen to me or else' voice. _

"_Sir yes sir!" Fred and George Weasley called out with a wink before turning away and disappearing through the large crowd of still panicking wizards and witches. _

_Harley gave a small chuckle, shaking her head in amusement. Even in a dire situation, they always know how to make her laugh. "Alright listen up!" Harley yelled out over the screaming and crying group. Her yelling did nothing over the loud voices, causing her usual bright eyes to darken in annoyance. Shoving those in her way she reached the front desk and jumped up onto the counter and turned to face the witches and wizards before her. Putting her pointer finger and middle finger in her mouth she gave a sharp whistle that echoed through the decent size room. "Shut the bloody hell up and listen to me alright?" She ordered, more than asked the group. Silence descended upon the group as they looked up at their 'Savior'. "Now, I want all those witches and wizards that can fight to move towards the left side of the room." The raven haired beauty waited patiently as the group of men, women, teenagers and children shuffled around each other and only those that could fight moved over to the left side of the room._

"_Those that are too young to fight, move to the right side of the room." She demanded as she used her hand to point to the right side of the room. Her pale skin seemed to glisten in the light as she stood underneath the bright light of the store. "Everyone else that is old enough to weld a wand, but not yet of age, remain in the middle of the room. I may just have use for you." Emerald green eyes flickered around and mentally counted how many witches and wizards could fight that stood at the left side of the room and then those that couldn't or could help her in some way. "Alright, those that can fight are coming with me. Those that can't are to remain inside this building and hide. Those that can help me, are going to help me by using some of the twins products." At the mention of the twins, they appeared behind her, their hands full of their products. _

"_Let's move out!" Harley hollered before jumping down off the desk. This was going to get a whole hell of a lot worse. _

_**T**__he battle seemed to have blurred in a mixture of colors and noises. Flashing of deadly green and reds made the night sky flare of with colors of the rainbow. Cries of pain and sinister laughter echoed through the alleyway. Harley dodged and spun out of the way of dangerous spells and continued to duel more then two Death – Eaters at once. Sweat clung to her neck and face as it dripped down the side of her face. Black raven hair clung to her pale face and neck as she continued to run and try her best to save those she could. _

"_Itty bitty Pothead has come to play." A cackling voice echoed through the rush of sounds and colors. Harley's back stiffened at the familiar voice, causing her anger to boil to the surface. Spinning on her heel to face the biggest and craziest bitch alive, she glared, her eyes darkened irately as shadows darkened her face, almost hiding it from view._

_Harley didn't make a reply, but quickly shot out a dark spell. She didn't give a damn about speaking to the crazy bitch, just to kill her. With a cackle Bellatrix dodged the spell. "Naughty, naughty Pothead. Have you been doing bad things?" The crazed woman mockingly questioned as she too shot out a spell. Harley side stepped it and raised an eyebrow at the black haired woman across from her. The two witches ignored those around them that continued to fight against each other. It almost looked like they had an invisible bubble around them. "Too afraid to reply?" The woman questioned with dark glint in her equally dark eyes. _

"_Just don't want to waste my breath on you." Harley replied in a bored tone. _

"_You little – " _

"_In Consectetur! (Explode within)" The sickly yellow spell shot out of her wand and zoomed towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix swiftly but up a shield, causing the spell to rebound and fly off at an angle, hitting another unfortunate victim. The yellow spell seemed into the Death –Eaters clothing, causing him to stop as the spell quickly took affect. The man's skin became a yellow shaded color before dark looking spots grew on his skin. Without another word that man's organs quickly exploded outward, and onto the near by witches and wizards. Bellatrix and Harley gave a pause as they looked at the spell in surprise. "Well, wasn't that interesting?" She questioned rhetorically. She had never really tried any of the spells she created on a living human being before. Without another word she yelled out another spell, causing their small battle to renew. Flashes of spells flared between the two witches over the next few minutes, making the many others around them pause for short moments to watch the amazingly intense fight. "Frigidus in glaciem! (Freeze to ice)" The ice blue colored spell shot out from her gleaming Holly wood wand and towards Bellatrix. The unexpected witch didn't have enough time to cast a shield to stop the spell from hitting her. The spell connected to its intended target, causing ice to slowly rise up the vulpous form, causing a pained scream to admit from the crazy witches mouth as the biting cold ice continued to cover her before turning her to solid ice. "Sine conlidam!" The greenish blue spell swirled as it shot out from the defensive standing sixteen year old, connecting to the witch that was frozen solid, much like a statue. As the spell connected to the witches body, the ice and body shattered into thousands of pieces, shooting at different angles, causing screams of disgust to admit from the surrounding witches and wizards._

_Silence descended upon the once loud and rambunctious crowd of fighting witches and wizards. "Expelliarmus!'" As a voice suddenly hollered out the disarming spell, chaos ensued once again, causing the fighting to recommence. Harley dodged and ducked out of stray spells that flew by her as she searched for her friends. Her emerald green eyes flickered past many familiar and unfamiliar faces. She came to a sudden stop as she recognized to familiar faces, the twins. Her heart lodged in her throat as four bright green beams of light shot out of the Death – Eaters wands and towards the Weasley twins. "No! Fred! George! Watch out!" She screamed as her voice once again worked after a few short breathless moments. Bright eyes glistened with tears of despair as she watched her brothers, all but in blood; fall to the stone cobble stone ground of Diagon Alley. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, making her feel winded and ill to her stomach._

_The sound of laughing voices, from the Death – Eaters, emitted a furious anger that bubbled in her veins, making her see red. With out a second thought, she began to expel out dark and deadly spells, many of them hitting the four Death – Eaters that had just killed her brothers, her good friends._

_

* * *

_

Harley snapped herself out of the memory, remembering their deaths was always hard, as hard as remembering killing and torturing innocents, just to end that bloody fucking war. She looked over to see the group looking at her worriedly. More than likely they were wondering if she was all right in the head. Which she most defiantly wasn't? But who really was? After seeing and going through what she had been through. "I killed Bellatrix Lestrange that damn. The bloody bint deserved it. Crazy as a nutter that one was." She stated with a shake of her head, making her unruly raven locks of hair flutter around her shoulders.

Remus and Sirius remained silent as their 'goddaughter' continued to talk to herself. Their own faces had gone rather pale at the small memory the young seventeen year old had just told them. It was rather unnerving knowing your goddaughter, someone that you deeply cared her, had created dangerous and terrifying spells to kill others, to torture them. And to know that she had, had tortured innocents, those that she was suppose to protect, left an unsettled feeling in the pit of their stomachs and a nasty taste in their mouths. Remus could feel the anger bubbling beneath the surface, knowing that the one reason why she tortured and killed was because of them, the wizards and witches that continued to push her until she snapped. Sirius could feel the stiff muscles of Remus who sat beside him. Giving his hand a tight squeeze he rubbed his thumb on his hand, to calm him. It was never good for Remus to get angry.

Ron and Hermione sighed silently as they watched their best friend with a worried frown. Those months she had been taken from them, and tortured, had left an effect on the girl, not only on her body, but also on her mind. Without any glamour spells, she would never have been able to wear short sleeves, tang tops, wife beaters or shorts without showing the marks left on her body. Though it was difficult to really see any of the marks, as they had been thoroughly cleaned and healed, there was still some of those scars left that hadn't been able to be healed fully. "Harley!" Ron called out, stopping his friends angry muttering about Bellatrix and Death – Eaters. Harley froze and looked over to her best friend. Her eyes blinked once, then twice, before clearing.

"Oh, right." Harley replied with a nod. "There was the Battle of Hogsmeade, which was where I faced off with Voldemort once again." She stated with a tired sigh. "He wanted to see if he could kill me then, but I wasn't going to let him." Her gaze flickered over to Hermione and Ron who looked uncomfortable and sick to their stomachs. "That was when he got me, knocked me unconscious and took me to his…manor." Her skin became even paler than it already was, becoming almost sickly pale. "Hogsmeade was horrible…but it was worst for me…"

* * *

_"Move! Move! Move!" Harley hollered out in a loud yell as she continued to push those in her way towards Hogwarts and away from the battle occurring in the small little town. Children screamed in terror as bright flashes of light from spells shot through out the street. The young sixteen year old was slowly nearing her seventeenth birthday, continued to order those defenseless, to move towards the school. Adult witches and wizards continued to fight against the Death – Eaters that had appeared so suddenly in the late December afternoon. The raven haired Potter heir looked quickly around the small town, ignoring those that had already fallen. Her bright gaze landed on a small child standing in the middle of the battle, crying in terror. With a pounding heart Harley took off running towards the small child, pushing random witches and wizards out of her way as she threw out spells at any Death Eater that tried to get in her way. Harley made a lunge as she noticed the dark red spell whizzed towards the child. Her muscular pale arms wrapped around the child's small four year old body and spun herself so her back faced the spell._

_The red spell connected to her back, causing a cry of pain to admit from her mouth as she fell to the floor, holding the small child to her. The young girl continued to cry in terror, as bloody mud seeped into her clothes, dirtying her blond hair. Her sky blue eyes looked up to Harley who lay panting in pain on the dirty ground, covering the girl with body, to stop any spell from reaching the small child. With her hand gripping her Holly wood wand she raised it and quickly muttered any spell that filtered to the top of her mind. Pushing herself up on shaky legs, Harley quickly lifted the small child in her arms, holding the little girl in her right hand, as her left held her wand and continued to call out spells. Her muscles burned with pain from the Cruciatus curse as she forced herself to jog towards the nearest witch that was heading to the school, so they could take the child with them. _

"_Hermione!" She hollered as she recognized the familiar head of chocolate golden brown hair. The brown haired girl turned quickly and towards the sound of the voice that called out to her. _

"_Harley!" Hermione called back as she threw out another spell before making her way to her best friend. The small child in Harley's tightened her grip around the sixteen year old neck. Her small legs wrapped around her waist as Harley continued to hold the child tightly with one arm as the other pushed or tossed out a spell with her wand. The two young teenagers stopped before each other, eyes scanning over one another, looking for any sign of the other hurt. Hermione, always the one to notice the signs of when Harley was hurt, noticed the shaking of her legs and arms, as if they were strained. "What happened?" The brunette questioned, quickly dogging a spell thrown at her. A small cut decorated her flawless skin chest. The scar had long since stopped bleeding. _

"_I saved this little one from a Crucio. It hit me instead." Harley replied, adjusting her grip on the small grip. Hermione's gaze quickly snapped to the child in her arms. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she seemed to recognize whom this child was. "What?" The emerald verdant-eyed beauty questioned with curiosity. _

"_Do you know who her parents are?" Hermione questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. She tossed out another spell as a Death Eater tried to sneak up on the two friends. Harley shook her head as she called out a spell, hitting a Death – Eater that was torturing a witch a few feet away. _

"_No." Harley replied, before switching her hold on the girl. She now held the small child in her right arms, her wand gripped in her left as she shot out a spell, stopping a Death – Eater from moving towards them. _

"_That's Lyra Iris Malfoy, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy's daughter." Hermione stated in her know-it-all voice. _

"_Pro – wait what?" Harley questioned, her surprise clear in her voice, as she looked to her best friend and then at the blond haired, blue-eyed child in her arms. Innocent eyes looked back up at her, making it difficult for Harley to try and even dislike the angelic little girl. _

"_She's Malfoy's daughter. Draco Malfoy's little sister." Hermione replied, throwing out another spell, ignoring the surprised look that had grazed her best friends face. _

"_Harley! Hermione!" A voice cut off Harley's demand of questions she was about to spew out. The two girls snapped their heads towards the voice to see Ron Weasley running through the many fights, making his way towards his two best friends. _

"_Thank Merlin you're alright. I need –" Harley gave a sharp intake of breath as she stumbled back, her eyes blurred in tears as her head began to throb in pain. "Oh no…he's here." She groaned, feeling her friend's hands on her arms to keep her balanced. "Look…I want you two to get out of here. Go help everyone else you can, take this one to Hogwarts. I'm sure her parents are worried." She muttered through clenched teeth. Taking deep breaths she tried to ignore the throbbing in her head. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she opened them and slowly unlatched the small child off of her, and gave her to Hermione. Lyra Malfoy gave a cry and began to scream and yell, as she tried to fight back and go back to Harley. "You're going somewhere safe sweatheart. I'll see you again." Harley reassured the young child before looking to Ron. Ignoring hermione who was hushing the small girl. "Watch them. I don't want anything to happen to them. Watch Hermione especially. Since she's muggleborn and my best friend, it'll make the Death Eaters more prone to try and kidnap her. The Death – Eaters won't do anything to the kid. She's Malfoy's daughter, Lucius Malfoy's." Harley stated to her friend. _

_Ron's eyes widened as his eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't know how the two girls knew that, but he wasn't about to ask either. "You don't even have to ask Harley. You know I'd protect her with my life, and even the little Malfoy." He replied. Giving her best friend a small smile, she nodded in amusement. _

"_Of course you would. Now go!" She ordered, giving her red haired friend a slight shove in the right direction. A cool breeze blew through the small town, ruffling Harley's raven black hair, making it flutter in her face. Brushing the annoying strands away, she gave a sigh and straightened her back. Bright sunlight escaped from the sky, giving the slowly destroyed town a glow of warmth. Moving past fallen bodies, either dead or wounded, she made her way towards the overbearing presence of one Dark Lord._

_"Well, I'm not very shocked to see you here Potter. After all, where ever there is danger, you're always in the middle of it." The mocking but calm voice of Voldemort called out from a few feet away from the much younger witch. Bright emerald verdant eyes connected to bright dark bloody red eyes in a stare of wills. As her eyes remained connected with his, she could almost see what he would have looked like had he not gone dark. He was tall, well over six feet, but skeleton thin, and a frail snake-like man with nearly translucent skin. His dark scarlet eyes were set in slits like a cat's; his nose flat as a snake's; his fingers unnaturally long and thin, like a spider's legs. He had long, sharp, pale blue fingernails. He wore a black hooded cloak, as well as several sets of elegant black robes. He also had no lips._

_As the girl continued to stare at him, she thought of what he'd look like as a normal human beginning. His skin would be as pale as hers, making his own skin glow in the light. His arms would have been strong, muscular, would have been crossed over his equally muscular six-pack chest. His chiseled jaw would be clenched together in anger or annoyance; Harley wouldn't have been able to tell. He would have had perfectly shaped eyebrows with almond shaped eyes and thick black eyelashes that grazed his high cheekbones. He would have had plump pink lips that would twist in a dark smirk of amusement. His jet-black hair would fall into his eyes and forehead, shadowing them in the shadows. With a sigh Harley shook the image away and faced the monster before her. _

"_You know Tom, you could have remained human, stopped all this madness, but we all know, that would have been impossible for you." She called back, pausing in thought before speaking slowly, but loud enough for him to hear. "You're a power hungry sociopath, that thirsts to be recognized and feared, because you never got the love you wanted." She could feel how angry her comment made him, as her scar gave a painful throb making tears blur in her eyes. _

"_Let's get this over with." Harley stated in her best strong voice. She couldn't deal with the pain and the feeling of nausea in her stomach that bubbled to her throat. Without another word said, the two began to duel. Their strengths were unimaginable as they dueled with everything they had. Magic cackled in the air like electricity, causing all other witches and wizards to pause in their fights to stare at the awe stunning sight. Flashes of color echoed in the air as the two continued to face each other with nothing but pure raw magic that was all them. Black raven hair stuck to the side of her face and the back of her neck. Sweat dripped down her face as after twenty minutes of dueling, she could feel her wounds from before burning with pain. With a lock of eyes the wizard and witch stopped and stood facing each other. Heavy silence fell over them before Voldemort began to cackle in laughter. _

"_Perhaps…we are equal in a way. Perhaps…the only way to beat you…is use something against you…something you dearly care for?" Voldemort questioned rhetorically. Red bloody eyes flickered to the side, making Harley's eyes follow and her blood freeze at the sight. Her friends were on their knees; their arms held behind their backs as Death – Eaters stood behind them, their own wands pointed at their heads. The one sight that really got her, was Lyra Malfoy sobbing hysterically as she also stood beside the older teenagers? The young child was dirty and covered in painful looking wounds, causing Harley to become breathless at the sight. She had hoped no other child would ever have to deal with pain like she had as a child._

"_Let them go." She ordered. Her voice stayed firm, though her throat tightened and her eyes burned. _

"_Ah but I can't. Who will it be Potter? You're friends and little Lyra's death on your hands, or your death for their lives?" Voldemort questioned. Harley was sure he already knew the answer. Harley was always self-sacrificing. But she couldn't. She was supposed to save them. Save them from the monster only a few feet away. Her head shook rapidly, her throat tightened even more. At the sound of the pain filled screams of her friends and that innocent little girl, a sickened feeling arose in her stomach. Her throat burned, wanting to release what little she ate that day._

"_Stop." She whispered as her blurry verdant green eyes stared down at nothing on the bloody ground. "Stop!" She screamed suddenly in a furious anger. "Just stop it!" She yelled out. "You're a sick monster!" Harley bellowed as her head snapped to Voldemort. "You're a lying manipulative evil bastard that will rot in hell when I kill you!" Her heart beat pounded in her ears, her skin burned with hot rage as a bright red angry blush rose up on her neck and face. "I swear…I'll kill you…even if it means by death in the process." She hissed out in parsletongue, not knowing she had spoken in snake language. _

"_We shall see." Voldemort replied simply. _

_Darkness buzzed through her mind. Loud voices echoed in her ears. Her voice seemed to die out on here as she her breath shuttered. Where was she? What happened? All she could remember was a loud flash of white and then a loud chaotic boom. Eyes fluttered open and then closed before finally loosing consciousness. Everything disappeared, and only silence remained. _

_

* * *

_

"I don't know what happened. All I remember is Voldermort and I dueling again, and then darkness." Harley stated before looking at her friends.

"We couldn't really explain it either. One minute we were watching you fight, and the next there was a loud explosion and everyone was knocked back." Hermione explained with a furrow of her eyebrows. Not knowing what happened that day had always bugged her friend.

"When we came to, we realized it was too silent. We couldn't see you, Voldemort or his Death – Eaters anywhere. We went searching for you and realized you were gone, taken by Voldemort and his henchmen." Ron said, speaking up after his long silence. He was probably remembering the Battle as well.

"What happened when they got a hold of you Harley?" Sirius questioned quietly. He leaned back against the couch as he watched his goddaughter with concern.

"It was one of the worst times of my life. I was gone for months, being tortured…" She stated quietly. Harley's eyes glazed over lost in her horrifying memories of those long and torturous months.

* * *

_Darkness surrounds the silent room. The persistent drip, drip, drips of a leaking pipe reverberates through the chilly and nearly barren room. The only light within the room came from a dim lit ceiling light that hung above a chair where a figure is tied. Cement walls showed nothing of where she was; no windows could be seen, allowing no sunlight or even moonlight to penetrate through. A chair was placed in the middle of the room, in front of a narrow and wooden table filled with torturous instruments. Many of the different instruments glistened in the glow of the light bulb. Where the figure sat tied to the wooden chair, metal wires tied wrists to the chair, biting into the skin and causing blood to ooze consistently. The unruly sweat and blood drenched hair clung to the side of her face as her head hung towards her chest. Blood surrounded the chair and stained the cement floor, showing the signs of new and old blood._

_The sudden sound of a dead bolt being unlocked and a door being swung open with a moan caused the figure to grimace at the sudden blinding light that fled into the room from the hallway. Eyes where swollen shut from continuous hits to the face. Dark and nasty looking bruises covered her face. Incision from knives and dark spells adorned her arms and chest; her once long sleeved shirt had since disappeared after her first session. Slashes, burns and healing wounds from other torturous instruments covered her body as the dark wizards relentlessly tortured her for information and enjoyment. "Have you decided to tell us what you know?" A nauseating sweet voice questioned as a figure dressed in black stepped into the dimly lit room. _

_Harley lifted her head tiredly and tried to glare spitefully at the wizard but only winced from the sharp pain the pounded at her temples. The dark witches face swarmed in and out of focus as her dull blood shot eyes fluttered from the lack of blood loss. "You know –" She began with a clench of her jaw as her ribs pulled with discomfort as she tried to move in a more comfortable position while still tied to the chair. "If I had enough spit, I'd spit it at you." She spat with a smirk. Her teeth were stained in blood from the countless times she had bitten her tongue and cheeks to keep herself from screaming out in pain. The wizard swung his fist back before connecting it with Harley's cheek, causing her head to snap to the side. Blood resurfaced in her mouth, making a feeling of nausea bubble in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. The only thing she'd tasted for who knows how long was the coppery tang of blood on her tongue._

"_You listen to me you cocky little bitch. You tell me what you know, and __**now**__." The angry wizard growled, the bright blue eyes flashed in anger as he stepped forward and into Harley's personal breathing space. Opening her mouth Harley spat a wad of blood from her mouth and into the wizards face. _

"_Go bugger yourself you stupid twat." The weary and injured savior growled hoarsely. The color of her skin was no longer a light tanned color, but now a white pallor from the lack of blood. The reddish tint of her skin surrounding the wounds that covered her body showed irritation and infection. "I'm not telling you jack shit. The only reason I'm still alive is you haven't a clue what I've done with __**his**__ precious little objects." She bullshit with everything she had. She wasn't going to tell the wizards and witches that she had already destroyed all of his Horcruxes, expect for two. If she did, she'd be killed then and there. She just had to buy herself more time until someone came looking for her, if someone ever did. If they didn't, well, she was shit out of luck and would have to find a way to break herself out. The wizard wiped the blood off his face with the black sleeve of his shirt and glared furiously at the savior that smirked back with bloodshot sleepy eyes. _

"_You little –" The wizard made to hit Harley again when the sound of footsteps stopped him. _

"_Lucius!" A feminine voice called as another figure appeared in the doorway of the room. This new voice was a very pretty red haired, sapphire blue eyed and pale skinned witch. Harley felt disgust build in her chest at the sight of such a pretty woman being something as digusting as a Death – Eater for Voldemort. _

"_What?" Lucius demanded, turning his attention away from the scruffy and beaten witch and to the new witch that just appeared in the room, leaning against the doorway. _

"_It's time for a meeting." The woman stated with a smirk as she stepped farther into the barren room. A small group of wizards and witches stood huddled together as three other Death – Eaters surrounded them. Lucius smirked as well and chuckled; turning back to Harley he glared at the witch with a twisted smirk. _

"_Of course. We can't have those filthy mudbloods getting in our way." Lucius looked away from Harley and made his way out to the hallway. "Brutus!" Lucius called out to one of the larger and muscular wizards that stood out in the hallway. Brutus stepped forward and away from the whimpering naïve innocent muggleborns that had been stopped in the hall. "See if you can get this piece of shit to answer our questions." Lucius ordered as he finally stepped out of the room, and out into the hall. Brutus, a large muscular man with a baldhead and tattoos over his body, gave a disturbing smile. The thought of those bikers Harley had seen a few times in those movies the Orphanage children use to watch popped in her mind at the sight of the colossal dark wizard. "Do what means necessary to get her to talk. But don't kill her. Our Lord still wants to have a go at her." The right hand man of Voldemort stated as he walked out of the room. _

"_Oh goody, another wizard to get to know." Harley spat sarcastically. Her back was stiff and sore from sitting in the uncomfortable chair almost all day, unless the wizards found new 'fun' ways to torture her. They had enjoyed a new mechanism of torture to try and get information out of her. They had chained her arms to the ceiling and use a belt with glass spelled to it, and whip her back to try and get her to talk. It had been ineffective, for Harley still remained silent to their demands on what she knew. It would remain that way, no matter how much they did to her. If that was what was going to keep her alive, then she'd suffer through hell if that was what she had to do. Blood still drizzled down her back from the long distorted lacerations that held small fragments of glass inside the skin of her back. It was too excruciating for her to lean back against the hard wooden brown chair. She forced herself to lean her aching body forward as much as she could to keep any pressure off of hr burning and stinging back, that chilly breezes of air circulated through the room, breezed against her back._

"_Of course boss." Brutus spoke with a sinister and thrilled voice as he shut the door behind him with a bang before making his way towards the table. The sound of footsteps became distant as the wizards, witches and muggleborns made their way down the hallway and away from the basement room at the very end of the long and silent hallway of Riddle Manor. The house or mansion seeing as it was so big was filled with dozens of halls and rooms that led to endless possible rooms. Some of the halls even led to dead ends and some rooms led to know where. _

'_Here we go again.' Harley thought with dread as the dark wizard stepped beside her position where she remained jadedly tied on the chair. She fought off the scream of pain that wanted to declare from her throat as Brutus dug a glistening red knife into her side and turned it slowly, deliberately, to cause Harley pain._

_

* * *

_

"You weren't raped were you Harley?" Remus questioned tentatively. Just the idea, the thought, that this girl literally, or figuratively, whatever way you wanted to think it, had gone through hell and back, was a sickening and horrid thought.

"Mama!" At the sound of Teddy's small voice, Harley walked slowly over to the playpen and bent down, lifting the small two year old in her arms.

"Yeah baby?" Harley questioned quietly with a small smile.

"I hungry." He stated with a nod of his head. Chuckling she looked to Hermione, the two silently communicated between each other. With a nod Hermione stood up and made her way to the kitchen, to get the children a small snack.

"Up. Up." Eve called up as she bounced up and down on her legs, while holding up her hands. Shaking her head in amusement she used her free hand and lifted up the small one year old in her arms. With another amused smile she walked over to the couch and took a seat beside Ron. The dim sunlight from the windows warmed the decent size room, leaving Harley feeling tired.

"Harley?" Remus questioned again, his usually blue/gold eyes were now an amber color, from either anger at the thought of what she had been through, or something else, Harley couldn't decide.

"Hmm?" She hummed, busying herself with playing with her two godchildren.

"Where you?" Sirius questioned as his eyes looked at the two children. He still didn't know if they really were hers or not. Even if she said they weren't, she could be lying about them being her godchildren.

"No, I wasn't." She finally stated with a sigh. "Ted Remus Tonks – Weasley, son to Nymphadora Tonks and Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir Greyback attacked Tonks one day when she was on patrol duty, raping her and almost killing her, had it not been for myself, Ron and Hermione saving her." Harley stated hollowly as she gazed down at the innocent little boy in her arms. "Percy Weasley, surprisingly, was the only one who could get her to eat and talk, so, he naturally adopted Teddy as his own son and soon, Nymphadora and Percy began dating. I'm just glad they didn't realize they were killed that day, that they didn't watch each other die." She sighed heavily and looked down at the innocent angel in her left arms. "Evangeline Hailey Weasley." She stated with a small smile. "Daughter to Fred Weasley and Katie Bell. Both were killed during the Battle of Diagon Alley and Battle of Hogsmeade."

Silence met her statement as both Sirius and Remus tried to wrap their minds around the two being related in a way. "Tonks named Teddy after you Remus, because she thought you as a mentor, a friend, an uncle in a way." Harley said as she gave each child a kiss on the forehead. "Now, if you'd excuse us, I need to feed my godchildren." Without another word, Harley stood up, holding Teddy in her arms, while Ron held little Evie in his.

"Do we really have to go to school tomorrow?" Was the last the two adults heard before the kitchen door swung shut with a squeak.

* * *

**I know. You're all probably angry with me for not updating sooner. And I'm really, really, **_**really**_** sorry about that. But I've been really busy with work and school, and the times I do have off without dealing with school or work, I'm usually too exhausted to write much. **

**Though, I have been writing this chapter over the last five months. I know, I'm a horrible updater, at times. But hey, I got an update finally, and this one is really long too! A full, sixteen and a half pages worth of reading for you all!  
**

**So, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter update. I also hope you review this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**The next chapter will be the trio going to Forks High School, meeting the students at Forks, seeing the Cullen's and Harley and Edward meeting at last! Also, I'll be introducing a few other characters next chapter, as well as a new problem arising for own main character. Wonder what's going to happen to her this time?**

**I'm also writing the next four chapters of Harley Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, so at least one or two chapters should be posted tomorrow, and the next two either Saturday or Sunday. **

**Now, I have the couple poll up for Harley on my profile, so go check that out if you haven't already and vote for whom you want her to get with in the next couple of stories. She will end up dating more than one or two guys in this story, just because every teenager, or almost every teenager, has a crush on more than one or two guys. **

**So, I hope you really do like this chapter. It took me forever to write! Also, if there's any mistakes I made in this chapter, then I'm really sorry about that. I just get really tired of re-reading this chapter over and over again. So, I'll probably re-edit it again sometime in the near future, when I feel up to it.  
**

**Your Writer, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	6. Start The Drum Roll For Trouble

**A Different Twilight Story**

**A Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter Six**

**Start The Drum Roll For Trouble**

(The trio and the children will start going by their new 'names' starting in this chapter.)

* * *

Storm clouds covered the light blue sky, hiding away any sunlight from view. Cold skin biting wind blew through the small town of Forks Washington. Silence seemed to descend upon the small town as many of the town's folk remained within doors, away from the cold morning breeze. Large trees in the forest surrounding the town swayed with the wind. Ruffling of leaves and branches echoed in the silence. The small whistling of the wind made an eerie feel to the silent morning. Animals remained hidden within caves or burrows, hiding away from the cold winter day.

A rather large house, hidden in the forest, remained silent as the occupants inside slept peacefully. In a room in the front of the house, had blackened curtains hanging over the window, keeping any light from coming inside. The large darkly painted room was like any teenagers. Boxes lay scattered amongst the room, still needed to unpack. The bed that was up against the right side of the room, up against the wall, was filled with large, small and medium sized pillows, most of them having fallen to the floor from the tossing and turning of the teenager sleeping peacefully in the middle. Black unruly raven hair lay scattered around a pale shaped face. The black and green comforter had rolled down during the night, stopping at the slim figures waist, showing a black tight tang top that had rolled up during the night, showing a small sliver of skin, where black cursive writing showing a tattoo.

Light pink lips were parted slightly as the young seventeen year old breathed in and out slowly, her eyelids fluttered rapidly, as the girl dreamed. Pale hands tightened against the black and silver sheets. A low groan escaped the lips as Harley Potter rolled onto her side, burying herself underneath one of her large pillows. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" A voice suddenly exclaimed loudly as the door slammed open up against the wall with a loud bang. "Up sleepy head! It's time to wake up!" The voice sang in a high pitch, making the exhausted teenager to growl in an exasperated manor. The man quickly rushed across the room and jumped atop of the bed, landing almost directly on top of the seventeen year old Potter heir.

"Sirius!" Harley exclaimed angrily, her voice higher than normal as her head was pushed up against the pillow she was hiding underneath. "I swear to Merlin if you don't get your arse out of my room. I'll turn your hair pink!" The girl grumbled angrily as she pushed the man off of her and onto the floor. She quickly and despairingly pulled up her comforter, making it cover her head.

"You wouldn't!" Sirius exclaimed fearfully, his hands quickly shot up to his head, as if making sure it was in fact, not pink as he remained on the ground, staring at the girl laying in the large queen sized bed.

"Do you really want to try me?" Harley questioned with a sigh. Her voice held a tint of amusement as her eyes remained closed, hiding her beautiful verdant emerald green eyes. Her voice was muffled from the comforter, but the older male understood enough.

"You wouldn't! You love me too much!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped up from the floor and pointed at Harley like a small child would.

"At the moment I'd rather see you tied to a chair with your mouth tapped over so I can bloody friggin' sleep!" Harley's voice rose as she lifted her head up from the bed and blinked rapidly from the dim lighting. Rising up on her elbows she turned to glare at her godfather with a look of promise in her eyes that she would get her revenge.

"Uh…well…I see my job is done!" With that said Sirius quickly booked it out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he ran down the hallway. With a groan Harley collapsed back onto the bed and covered her head with her warm comforter.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered as her eye peeked out from the blanket and looked over to her nightstand were her large alarm clock sat unmoving. The bright red numbers showed that it was seven o'clock in the morning. "Someone kill me now." She groaned with a yawn. She was never a morning person, even after all these years of waking up early in the morning, whether it was at the Orphanage or staying at the Dursley's. With a heavy sigh the young woman tossed the blankets away from her and slipped out of bed. Shivers shot up her spine at the feel of the cold wooden flooring. Shaking away the unnatural chill Harley wandered over to the box near the foot of her bed and began searching through it for some clothes.

Finding herself a pair of tight black jeans and held them over her arm. Continuing her search for clothes she found herself a dark green tight tang top and an off the shoulder long sleeved black shirt with a silver design of a dragon going down her left shoulder and wrapping around the right side of her waist. Grabbing a pair of different colored socks (one a multi colored stripe sock and the other a green sock), a black bra and matching underwear, Harley made her way out of her room and to the bathroom. She could hear the sounds of her siblings getting ready for the day. Sighing she stepped into the bathroom and slapped it shut, before flicking the light switch on.

* * *

"Good morning Remy!" Harley exclaimed as her black knee length leather boots slapped against the wooden flooring as she stepped into the kitchen. Giving her honorary godfather a kiss on the cheek she turned to the table and smiled at the two children that were already eating. "Good morning my loves." The girl smiled as she gave her own 'children' a kiss on the forehead. They smiled brightly at the older girl before going back to eating their Cheerios cereal that was laid out on their high chair table.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Remus replied with a raise of his eyebrow. He was a little disconcerted at the girls cheerfulness, the only time she was ever happy was when she –

"Harlow Jamie Black. You better hope to Merlin I don't get my hands on you!" The high pitched angry voice of Sirius exclaimed from somewhere upstairs. A smile of amusement graced the girls pale features as she looked to her godfather. It seemed he was already using her new name, not that she was complaining.

"Well…that's my cue to run while I still can." She stated before giving her godfather another kiss on the cheek, along with her two children. "Bye my loves. I'll see you when I get home." She stated to her children before turning on her heel and rushing out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door. "Hermione! Ron! Let's go!" She yelled before grabbing her black and green messenger bag from beside the door, along with her keys that was hanging up on the wall on the right side of the wall, underneath the mirror. The sound of thundering feet coming down the staircase echoed through the house as, Hermione and Ron arrived at the first floor. Grabbing their bags and tossing them over their shoulders, the trio made their way out the door. Harley ignored, the best she could, the loud crying of Teddy and Eve as she stepped out into the cold morning air.

Harley tightened her black coat around herself. Her black and silver scars hung around her neck as she walked over to her black GMC SUV Hybrid that has enough space for herself, Hermione, Ron, the kids and even Remus and Sirius, seeing as it had three rows, and each seat had three seats. Unlocking the car with a click of her controller, Harley hopped up into the car and shut the door. She waited for the other two before she turned the key on in the ignition. At the sound of it on, Harley buckled herself up, adjusted her mirrors and turned the car into reverse. She backed out of the driveway slowly before placing the car back into drive. Ron sat in the backseat of the car, two car seats sat in the very back of the car, where the children were usually placed. Hermione who sat in the passenger seat of the car glanced over at Harley who remained concentrated on the road. "Have you found anything on Lyra?" Hermione questioned warily. The subject of the small little Malfoy girl that Harley saved was always a touchy subject for the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Harley's jaw clenched and her hands tightened on the smooth steering wheel. Her bright verdant eyes narrowed, as she remained staring out the windshield. "No…not really." The raven-haired beauty replied with a shrug. "There's been some information. I know they put Lyra in an…_Orphanage_." She spat out the word like it was some type of venom on her tongue. Just the idea of the small innocent child in a place like an Orphanage made her skin crawl. "Kingsley is still looking though. He thinks he may have found her and when he does, he said he'd call me and let me know." Harley knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. The young girl had found a place in her cold and shielded heart, and she would be damned if she didn't give the girl a place to call home. Ever since the Malfoy's had been killed during the war, the Ministry had decided to give their fortune and everything else to the savior, seeing as she was the Savior and all. Not that Harley even wanted to the gold, but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Where do you think she was placed?" Ron questioned in curiosity as he leaned forward, in between the front seats.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. They could have placed her anywhere. Especially since the Ministry is so fond of screwing things up, they probably placed her in some place like Germany or Russia." Harley scoffed with a roll of her eyes. With a flick of her wrist she turned the blinkers on and turned the SUV into the parking lot of Forks High School. She pulled up next to a rusting white colored car, making Harley raise an eyebrow at the shape of the car. Then again, she thought to herself, everyone in this small little town as old cars given to them by their parents, or bought for cheap. Shaking her head she turned the key in the ignition off and pushed open the driver side door. Ron and Hermione followed her example and opened their car door before stepping out of the car. With a slam of the door Harley adjusted her messenger bag strap on her shoulder and finally really looked at the school they would be going to.

Forks High School was nothing like Hogwarts. The High School in Forks was very small, much smaller than Hogwarts ever was and consists of only three hundred and fifty-eight—now sixty-one —students. As such, everyone knows everyone else there, and what is happening with the school community, even down to the point that every adult knows when something happens.

The school was located just off the highway, so it was relatively easy to find, even though it didn't look like a school, even with the sign to label it. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks, but, from the road, the buildings were camouflaged by so many trees and shrubs that it was impossible to tell how big the school really is.

The building that they stood in front of on the school grounds had a small sign over the door reading "Front Office." Harley looked over her shoulder to see it was adjacent to the parking lot, and could be reached via a little stone path lined with dark hedges. With a sigh Harley trudged along up the sidewalk and to the front offices doors. Pulling it open she gave a small shiver as the warm air blew her unruly raven hair behind her back. Harley's eyes scanned the small office with disinterest. It was nothing like the Headmasters office back at Hogwarts, but that was to be expected. The small office itself was fairly typical, for a Muggle school. It had small little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly that hung above where the chairs had been placed. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots. 'As if there wasn't enough greenery outside.' Harley thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter. Three women each sat at their respected desks, doing something that kept them busy.

Harley, Ron and Hermione stood at the counter, waited patiently, or impatiently as Harley didn't have that much patience for people, for the women behind the desk to notice them. The raven-haired girl cleared her throat, her fingers nails tapped against the counter as she leaned up against the counter. "Excuse me." Hermione finally stated, as she too finally got tired of waiting to be noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. What can I do for you?" The older elderly woman questioned with a kind smile. Harley gave a friendly, beautiful, smile at the woman before speaking in a soft voice.

"My siblings and I are new here and need to get our schedules." Harley stated, widening her gorgeous verdant emerald green eyes.

"Ah yes. You must be the Black children. I've heard such good things about you three. Your godfather spoke about you three with such pride." Mrs. Alder stated as she flipped through a folder, trying to find the three teenagers schedules.

"As long as it was only the good things." Ron stated with a smile.

Mrs. Alder gave a light laugh before making a noise as she finally found their schedules. "Here we are. A Harmony Black –" At the sound of Hermione's new 'name' she quickly stepped forward and took her schedule. "Such a pretty name." The older woman remarked, making Harmony blush. "Aaron Black." Ron quickly stepped forward and took his own schedule. His blue eyes scanned over his list, checking to see if he had any of the same classes as Harmony. "Harlow Black. What an interesting name." The graying older woman stated, making Harlow smile in amusement.

"Thanks…I think." Harlow stated with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Now, I need you three to get your teachers to sign this sheet of paper and give to me at the end of the day." Mrs. Alder stated as she handed the three new students a white sheet of paper with six lines for each period.

"Yes ma'am." The three chorused before quickly turning on their heels and walking out of the small-crapped officer area.

* * *

"Well…we're officially Harlow, Harmony and Aaron now." Harlow sighed with a shake of her head. "How does it feel?" She questioned her two siblings with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Odd…it's going to take awhile to get use to." Aaron replied with a shake of his head. Harmony nodded in agreement before walking back down the cement steps and over to the SUV.

"Come on. We best go find a good parking spot, least we run late." Harmony called out with a firm look on her face. Aaron and Harlow glanced at each other before rolling their eyes. Shaking their heads they followed their older sister over to the parked car. Harlow jumped up into the driver side of the SUV, after unlocking it and opening the door, and quickly turned the ignition of the large car on.

"What classes do you two have?" Harlow questioned curiously as she took a glance at her two best friends as she pulled out of the parking spot near the front office and over towards the parking lot. Harlow drove down the small street and stopped at the turn to get into the parking lot. Flicking on the blinker she watched as other cars drove past or pulled into the parking lot. Seeing that she finally had a chance to turn, Harlow quickly turned the steering wheel and pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. Many eyes turned to see the glimmering and expensive looking SUV pull into the parking lot with interest. The SUV was as nice looking as the Cullen's, the students thought to themselves.

As all the students stood outside, mingling amongst each other, they watched in anticipation to get a view of the new students. Harley drove slowly pass many parked cars before finding a parking spot up near the curb. Putting the car into park Harley leaned back into the leather seat and took a glance at her siblings. "Do we really have to get out?" She questioned with dread. Once again she and her siblings were going to be the center of attention, something that she absolutely hated.

"Yes Harley. We have to get out." Harmony replied with a shake of her head. Aaron unbuckled his seat belt and leaned forward.

"We best get out." With that said Harley unbuckled her seat belt and pushed open the driver side door. Adjusting her bag she hopped out from the car and slammed it shut behind her. Many whispers broke out as 'Harmony' and 'Aaron' also stepped out, causing many of the schools population to stare at the three new good-looking students. Harlow's unruly raven black hair fell into her eyes and over her shoulders, giving her a rebellious look. Bright verdant emerald green eyes were outlined in black liner, bringing out the color of her eyes. Mascara made her eyelashes curl and fluttered against her high cheekbones every time she blinked. A smoky look from her eye shadow gave her a mysterious look. Flawless pale skin looked like it was glowing in what little sunlight the small town had. Light pink lips glimmered from the Raspberry Chap Stick she had on her lips earlier that morning. Boys seemed to be drooling over the gorgeous new students, while girls glared in jealously as their boyfriends and other boys seemed to be distracted by the beautiful raven.

Harmony's curly brown hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, leaving the hair that still remained down to flow over her shoulders. Black liner also outlined her eyes, making her chocolate brown eyes sparkle in the light of the morning. Stormy blue eye shadow gave her an innocent look as her eyelashes also curled and fluttered against her high cheekbones every time she blinked. A small pink blush covered her cheekbones, giving off even more innocence. Pink glittering lip-gloss covered her lips that slowly parted into a glowing smile, showing perfectly straight teeth. Harmony wore a pair of tight gray Levi jeans that clung to her legs perfectly. A black flowing tang top with a checkered blue and black pattern on the bottom and below her breasts showed off perfectly shaped curves. She wore a black winter coat that kept her warm in the cold morning air. Black knee high snow boots covered her feet, keeping her warm.

Aaron's dark red hair fell into his pale forehead, giving him a look of rebellion. His bright sky blue eyes sparkled with amusement at all the looks he was getting. Pale skin almost seemed to glow in the light as his muscular arm wrapped around his girlfriends waist. A tight long sleeved black t-shirt clung to his chest like a second skin and had designs of skulls and thorn vines. A white wife beater was underneath his long sleeved shit. Loose blue jeans clung to his hips, covering his dark brown biker boots that he had kept since the war. A black leather jacket covered his arms, keeping him arm.

"Well, I feel like I'm some supermodel or something." Harlow stated with a loud laugh. Silence seemed to descend over the school at the sound of her laughter echoing through the parking lot. "Okay…this isn't uncomfortable at all." She stated with a shake of her head. Locking the SUV the trio slowly walked away from the school and towards their classes.

"You're Harlow Black right?" A sudden voice questioned, causing the three siblings to stop and turn to see a, she supposed she could call him, cute, baby-faced boy with carefully spiked pale blond hair. He was pale skinned, most likely from rarely seeing sunlight and had baby blue eyes.

"Yeah that's me. Harlow Black. Preferably Harley. Everyone calls me that." Harlow replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You would be?" She raised an eyebrow with amusement as the boy gave a light blush.

"Mike, Mike Newton." Mike held out his hands, making Harlow fight off a roll of her eyes as she shook the other boys hands.

"Pleasure." She replied, biting back on her sarcasm. Harmony and Aaron bit back grins of amusement at their younger siblings.

"What class do you have first period?" Mike questioned eagerly, making Harmony and Aaron shake their heads before turning away and making their way to their respectful classes.

"The poor boy. Doesn't even have a chance." Harmony stated to Aaron, causing a snort of laughter to escape her much taller boyfriend. Harlow glared after her siblings as they walked away from her, leaving her stuck with her new over zealous fan. He reminded her much like Colin Creevey was.

"Yeah love you too!" She called out sarcastically. Harlow only got a wave of goodbye in reply, causing the girl to growl to herself. Today was defiantly going to be a very long day.

* * *

'_Lunch! Finally!_" Harlow thought to herself in relief as the bell gave a sudden loud ring. Her head had been pounding for the last few hours, the potion had long since wore off, leaving her to the mercy of thoughts, emotions, auras, among other things was slowly wearing her down. With a shake of her head she made her way out of the classroom slowly, her feet dragging as she hoped that Mike Netwon and his friend weren't waiting for her outside.

"Hoping they're not out there huh?" A voice questioned from behind her. Harlow stopped and looked over to the where the voice came from to see a rather plain looking girl, with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She had large chocolate brown eyes and pale skin.

"Uh…yeah." Harlow replied warily as she looked the other girl over.

"I'm Isabella Swan, Bella preferably." Bella Swan stated, holding out her hand with a smile. Harlow raised her own pale piano finger hand and shook the rather clammy hand.

"Harlow Black. Preferably Harley." Harlow replied with a kind beautiful smile. "So, Bella, did you go through this too?" The raven-haired girl questioned as the two stepped out of the classroom. Harlow tried to ignore her excitement at meeting a relative on her mother's side as she glanced over at the much shorter girl. Bella wore a pair of loose blue jeans that covered regular black converse shoes. A plain blue t-shirt covered her upper body along with a thin sweater and a thicker green army colored jacket. Her straight brown hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her face from view.

'Defiantly has some confidence issues. Not to mention she's rather shy.' Harlow thought to herself with a purse of her lips. 'Not much fashion sense either.' She mused thoughtfully. 'Wonder if I can change that, when she trusts me enough that is.' Shaking the thoughts away she looked back to the older girl, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, defiantly. They tended to hound me for a while, but quickly stopped after awhile. Not that I'm complaining about them not bothering me anymore. It's kind of nice. Though, I'm still friend's with them." Bella replied, brushing a stray strand of brown hair out of her face as she glanced at the gorgeous girl beside her. Bella glanced around and noticed that many students were watching the two converse with each other. They mostly watched, stared, at Harlow Black with far more interest than should be usual. "It seems you have more admires than you think you do." Bella stated with a small smile of amusement.

"That's exactly what I want. Really. I just love being stared at by everyone." Harlow stated sarcastically with a roll of her gorgeous verdant emerald green eyes. Bella wondered vaguely how they were so bright. They looked almost unnaturally bright.

"They'll get over it, eventually." Bella stated with a small shrug and a chuckle. Her hands stuck into her front pant pockets as she looked down at her feet as she walked. Her straight brown hair fell into her face, hiding it from view once again. "It only took the school a whole six months to get over me." The girl gave a small smirk of amusement while shaking her head.

"Lovely." The statement was spoken with heavy sarcasm as the two girls walked over to the large double doors that led into the cafeteria. "So, tell me Bella. Do you know of anything that can be fun in this town?" Harlow questioned curiously as her pale hand rose up and grasped the cold metal handle before pulling it open. A gush of the cold air conditioner fell across them, causing the girls to shutter slightly at the coldness.

"Not unless you count La Push." At Harlow's blank look, Bella explained more on what she meant. "It's a small reservation a few miles away from here. It has a beach that you can go to, if it warms enough, maybe even swim in."

"Hmm…" Harlow made no other reply as the two walked past tables and towards the middle of the cafeteria, where a large group of students sat, including Harmony and Aaron. "Lovely to see you two again after ditching me." The raven remarked with a playfully angry glare.

"It seemed like you were having such a nice conversation that we didn't want to bother you." Harmony replied calmly as she glanced to her left as her sister took a seat beside her. Harlow didn't make an attempt to reply but just listened silently to the large group communicate with one another. With a bored sigh, Harlow's eyes began to wander around the large, long, cafeteria. Her attention was instantly captured as she saw _them_.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far from where she sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. The group wasn't gawking at the Golden Trio either, like the other students have been for the first half of the day. Harlow continued to watch them closely, allowing herself to open up her 'abilities' and try to get some clues as to whom these excessively interesting figures were. It wasn't that they weren't staring at her that made the raven interested, it was what they all looked like that made her interest arise. Her interest rose even more when she realized she couldn't get anything from these mysterious and rather stunning figures.

Of the three boys, there was a rather large muscular boy, or as Harlow would think of him as, a man, who looked like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and had honey blond hair. The last was tall, but shorter than the other two, with untidy, bronze colored hair, but a bright shade than even Evie's hair. His disarray of hair almost beat Harlow's own untidy raven hair. The small group looked like they could in college, or even teachers here rather than the students.

The girls in the group looked opposite of the boys. The taller one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, a magazine Harlow's Uncle Vernon use to look at. Her body was the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self – esteem just by being in the same room as her. Her hair was a golden color – gently waving to the middle of her back. The shorter girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme with small angelic features. Her hair was a deep black, much like Harley's, but cropped short and pointing in every direction.

Yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them had chalky pale skin, the palest of all the students who lived in the sunless town. They were even paler than Bella Swan. They were even paler than Harlow was, surprisingly; whom everyone thought was Albino, funnily enough. They all had dark eyes, despite the range in which Harley was looking at them. They also had dark shadows underneath their eyes, purplish bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from sleepless nights or almost recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses and all the rest of their features were straight, perfect, and angular.

This wasn't why Harlow couldn't look away. It was because their faces, so different, yet so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly, beautiful. They were faces you would never expect to see, except on some airbrushed pages of a magazine or painted by an old master of the arts, painted on the face of an angel. It would be difficult for any person to decide who was more beautiful. Perhaps it was the perfect blond, or the bronze haired male. They were all looking away – away from each other and the other students, away from anything in particular. Harlow watched closely as the small pixie girl stood from her seat and walked with a quick, graceful loop that belong in a runway. Harlow noticed that the girl's food had gone untouched, her soda was still closed and her red gleaming apple was unbitten. It was amazing to watch the lithe dancer step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than should have been possible, leaving Harlow even more curious. Her dazzling emerald verdant eyes darted back to the table to watch the small group remain unmoving.

"Noticed the Cullen's and Hale's did you?" A rather stuck up girl questioned. Harlow couldn't remember her name, nor did she care to. The group she sat with looked to the raven beauty, as silence fell over the table.

"The Cullen's and Hale's?" Harlow questioned quietly, her light, slightly husky voice floated calmly over the table as a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched upward in curiosity. The girl's eyes flickered over to the table, back to where the bronze haired boy sat, probably the youngest in the group, looked over at the girl, before flickering his eyes to Harlow's. Before Harlow could blink, he turned away faster than she possibly could have, even with her quick reflexes. With a small frown, Harlow noticed from the brief glance that his face held nothing of interest.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen. They all live together, with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Bella stated from where she sat across from Harlow and her siblings. Harlow rolled her eyes in exasperation as the others girls gave loud giggles. Bella watched the raven-haired girl with amusement.

'_Those were rather original names_ –' Harlow thought to herself with another glance at the table where the Cullen's and Hale's sat. ' – _For such beauty'_. Their names were rather old fashioned, like names your grandparents would have had. "They're…very…stunning?" Harlow questioned, not sure if the words she used could accurately describe what the small group looked like.

"They are…aren't they?" Bella murmured in agreement as her eyes flickered over to the Cullen's. Harlow raised an eyebrow with interest, knowing there was a story to be told by the way she acted.

"Of course they are." Jessica, a girl Harlow had in English class, giggled. "They're all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they all live together." She continued. Her voice held nothing but shock and condemnation of a small town. Harlow knew though that back in England, it also would have probably caused a stir of gossip. Not that Harlow liked gossip; she despised it with everything in her being. It was nothing more than a headache waiting to happen. Harlow made no move to comment and just turned away from the blonde haired girl, who reminded Harlow of Lavender Brown.

"Who are the Cullen's?" Harmony questioned, knowing that Harlow was in no way going to get dragged into some gossiping. Especially after how much she had to deal with back in England. She sat on Harlow's right side and had to lean forward to look at Jessica. Aaron, who sat beside Harmony, just leaned against the table and tapped his hand against the table in boredom, though his bright blue eyes showed interest.

"Are they related? They don't look it." Aaron stated from beside his girlfriend as he looked up, glancing at the table. Harlow looked down at her untouched food with thought.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties, or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hale's are brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children." Jessica stated with a small shrug as she brushed away a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"They look a little old to be foster children." Harmony and Aaron chorused together with raised eyebrows.

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something." Bella stated with a small shrug as she picked at her food that was in front of her.

"She's right." Jessica stated. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have children though." As soon as those words slipped from Jessica's mouth, Harmony and Aaron winced before quickly glancing at Harlow who had tightened her hand around the fork she held.

"Just because she can't have kids doesn't mean something's wrong with Mrs. Cullen." Harlow snapped in anger. "I'm glad such a kind couple would be willing enough to adopt children that need it. If you would take your head out your arse, you'd realize that some kids are not as fortunate as the Cullen's and Hale's to get adopted and have a loving family to live with." She continued, her vivid emerald verdant eyes flashed with fury and hidden power. Her eyes were like sparks of lightening, or even green deadly fire, but most certainly they looked like the Avada Kedavra curse that had tried to kill her so many times before.

"You should get over your petty jealously just because Edward Cullen told you no, that he didn't want to date such a stuck up spoiled little bitch like you." She sneered with disgust. "You need to get your head straight and realize that they probably don't like all the drama and gossip and want you to stop talking about them when they're not around or in the same room. They'd probably like you to stop talking about their adopted parents too." Harlow took a deep breath and shook her head in anger. Her hands had tightened into tight knuckle white fists. She could vaguely feel her nails making indents in her hands. Her jaw clenched with a clink as she glared at Jessica with barely restrained rage that wanted to so desperately release. "We're orphans, in case you didn't fucking know. That'll give you something to fucking gossip about you stupid bitch." Harlow sneered before quickly standing up from the table. Grabbing her tray of untouched food Harlow tossed her tray into the trashcan before storming her way to the cafeteria doors. She didn't notice the looks the Cullen's and Hale's were giving her as their eyes followed her out.

* * *

The small table was silent as they all looked at one another before turning to look at Harmony and Aaron. "What do you expect? Saying something like that, to an Orphan, will no doubt cause problems. More so with Harlow then us two, since she's been an Orphan her whole life, us, well…let's just say we had parents a lot longer than she has." Harmony stated firmly. Her eyes flickered over to the Cullen's table where they had gone back to staring at the walls. Harmony had noticed that they had watched Harlow leave and found it interesting.

"Have they always lived here?" Aaron questioned, noticing his girlfriends thoughtful look.

"Uh…no." Jessica said in a voice that implied that it should be obvious to new arrivals like them. Aaron bit his tongue to keep some scathing remark to himself. "They just moved down here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

Aaron just hummed and made to ask a question when another voice spoke up. "Which ones the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Harmony questioned as she finally snapped out of her racing thoughts.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good – looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. Bella shifted uncomfortably beside the blond girl, making Harmony raise an eyebrow.

'_So, Harlow was right, like usual. Jessica was told no by Edward and Bella has a small story to tell that happened between herself and a Mr. Edward Cullen._' Harmony thought to herself with a chuckle. Biting her lip at the strange looks she received, the brunette haired girl shook her head. "If you hadn't noticed already, I'm taken and happy. Though…I'm sure Harlow wouldn't mine getting to know Edward." Harmony stated with a smile of amusement as she glanced at where Edward sat. She noticed that he was no longer staring at the door Harlow just walked out of, but now he was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and watched as he looked away, his cheeks appeared lifted, as if he was smiling too.

After a few minutes the Cullen and Hale children left the table together. They were all noticeably graceful – even the big, brawny one. Harmony found it rather unsettling to watch. The one named didn't turn to look back to glance at Harmony nor to the doorway Harlow had left from. '_I feel something is going to soon start up_.' Harmony thought to herself with a small frown. '_After all, Harlow is never able to move somewhere without trouble following. This is going to be a long year_.'

* * *

Harlow stepped out into the cold parking lot and stared up at the cloud filled sky. She wished she was back home with little Teddy and Evie, and away from stuck up, gossiping little bitches like Jessica and her little friends. As Harlow continued to stand outside in the cold, staring up into the storm covered sky, she finally got to think over why she wasn't able to get a read the Cullen's or Hale's. She couldn't get anything, not even shapes, colors or noises. '_Hmm…odd_.' She thought to herself before shaking her head. No point in worrying over it. The sound of the bell ringing brought forth a loud heavy sigh. She just knew the gossip would be a lot worse after her little explosion at Jessica Stanley. Adjusting her messenger back her black leather boots slapped dully against the floor as she made her way to her Biology class.

* * *

Walking into the brightly lit classroom, Harlow glanced around for a place to sit but noticed the only free spot was besides Cullen. "Ms. Black, so nice to finally meet you." The teacher stated with a friendly smile. Giving a small smile in return Harlow looked away from the curious gaze on the teachers face. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Cullen?" The teacher stated, more than asked as he nodded to the empty seat beside the bronze haired boy. Sighing, which the raven seemed to be doing a lot of, Harlow made her way swiftly to her new seat and plopped down on the stool.

Edward Cullen stiffened as she sat down. His hands fisted as he slowly scooted his chair away. Grinding his teeth Edward looked away from Harlow and to the front of the room. A small breeze blew through the room, from the air conditioner, causing Harlow unruly locks of raven black hair to ruffle and fall over her shoulders. Edward's grip on the desk tightened profoundly. He turned his gaze on hers, and his eyes that were dark as night, glared darkly onto her.

Biting her tongue from making some rude comment, Harlow turned to look away and tired to ignore Edward Cullen's angry face. As class began with a small ding from the bell, she gave a small shake of her head and pulled out her black notebook before uncapping her pen and copying the noted down from the board. Her hot temper began to thin as Edward continued to glare at her over the course of the class.

Forty-five minutes into class and Harley had, had about enough. "You do know it's rude to stare, right?" The girl questioned sarcastically as she glanced over at the bronze haired boy. She slammed her pen down on the book with impatience. Edward didn't comment, but continued to glare. "Do you have a staring problem or something?" She demanded angrily as she glared back at Edward. "Look." She ground out when Edward still didn't reply back to her. "If you don't like me, then don't look at me. If you can't even do that…then I'll bloody move!" She exclaimed loudly right when the bell rang, telling the students that class had ended. No one moved from their seats as they stared in shock at Harlow Black who stood angrily in front of Edward Cullen. They couldn't believe that she had just told off _the_ Edward Cullen.

Harlow rolled her eyes and shook her head with annoyance before picking up her messenger bag from up off the floor and tossing her notebook and pen inside. Tossing her bag over her shoulders Harlow gave Edward one last angry look before storming out of the classroom and towards her next class, Gym. It was after all, one of her favorite classes. She did so love playing sports, even Muggle sports.

* * *

'_This day couldn't have been any slower_.' Harlow moaned to herself as she dragged her feet towards the front office. She had yet to bump into Harmony and Aaron, and assumed they had already gone to the office before heading out to the car. Shrugging, Harlow opened the glass office door and stepped inside. She stopped near the doorway as she noticed Edward Cullen talking to Mrs. Alder.

Harlow shivered as the doors behind her flew open, allowing a gust of wind to breeze through and past her, causing her hair to flutter over her shoulders and into her face. Harlow turned to see Harmony and Aaron step inside and stand on the other side of her, away from the wall. With a shake of her head, the young seventeen year old brushed her hair out of her face and looked back over to Cullen.

For a moment, it was silent as Edward Cullen's back stiffened and turned slowly to glare at her – he was absurdly beautiful – with piercing hate filled dark black eyes. Harlow didn't know what came over her, but a rush of unadulterated fear swept over her. The hairs on her arms and neck stood on end as their eyes connected. As soon as it had happened, it was gone. His look had chilled Harlow to the bone. She had never felt that kind of fear before. Edward turned back to the receptionist. "Never mind, then." Edward stated hastily. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you for so much for your help." As he turned on his heel without a glance at Harlow or her siblings, he soon disappeared out the door.

Harlow frowned, her eyebrows furrowed with a thoughtful look as she stepped up to the couch and handed her and her siblings white sheets of paper. "How did your first day go, dears?" Mrs. Alder, the receptionists asked maternally.

"Fine." Harlow replied in her soft, slightly husky voice from all the years of her yelling and screaming. The receptionist didn't look convinced, but made no other comment. With a sigh, the three siblings stepped out and into the cold afternoon air. The three Black children wandered over to their car and quickly hopped inside. Harlow leaned back against the driver seat before looking over at Harmony and Aaron. "Do you think I was a bit harsh? I did after all, snap not only at Jessica Stanley, but Edward Cullen too." Harlow stated with a small frown.

"You actually snapped at him?" Harmony questioned with a disapproving look on her face. It was a look that Harlow and Aaron had long since gotten use to.

"Well the bloody arse kept glaring at me. Just because the bloody bastard is beautiful – gorgeous even – does not mean I'm just going to sit there and let him glare at me for nothing!" Harlow exclaimed with a huge breath of air. Harmony and Aaron glanced at each other before cracking up. Oh how long it had been since their best friend, their sister, had a boy, more like a man, get under her skin.

"You – _gasp_ – like – _laugh_ – him!" Aaron stated in-between his laughing and gasping for breath. Harmony continued to giggle crazily as her whole body shook with the affects of laughing so hard.

"I do not." Harlow pouted, slouching down in the driver seat of the car. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window as her mind raced. She couldn't possibly like a male like Edward…could she? After all, he was being a bit of douche to her, for no particular reason. Why would she like someone like that? Shaking the thoughts away she straightened in the driver seat. Turning the ignition on she turned up music up.

"And I've always lived like this. Keeping a comfortable distance. And up until I swore I was content with loneliness. Because none of it was worth the risk –" Harley quickly shut the song off and swore as she put on the next song.

"You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables. Left a small town and never looked back. I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'. Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts –" Harley shut the music off and pulled the car out of the almost completely deserted parking.

"How about no more music. Sounds great does it not?" The raven-haired beauty questioned with a forced smile as she pulled onto the highway that would lead them back to the house. She had a feeling that this whole week was going to be the longest week of her life. Harmony and Aaron just shook their heads in amusement as they glanced at one another. Life was defiantly going to get interested.

* * *

**There you go. Another chapter update. I'm sorry I didn't update last night. **

**I'm sick and getting even sicker than I already am, so I've been spending my time trying to find a cure for my dreaded sore throat!**

**I'm already working on the next chapter for this story. This one will have more talking with Edward and Harlow. Though Harlow tended to do all the...snapping. But you all probably understand why she snapped. Harlow is a very short tempered person with a hot temper (alot like me). She's also very protective for Orphans. She'd adopt as many as she could, which shows why Harlow wants to adopt little Lyra Malfoy, if they ever find her. **

**Now, next chapter will finally start the trouble that comes along with Harlow. Including near death experiences. I should have this chapter up sometime soon, I'm not sure. This chapter took me two and a half days to write. So, the next chapter will probably take me just as long. **

**I'm sure you're all curious about how Harlow knows things like Jessica getting said no by Edward, well, the power the dark lord knows not came in her heritance when she turned sixteen and then when she turned seventeen as well. She's got some 'psychic abilities'. She's got abilities alot like Edward, Alice, Jasper and a few others that won't be really talked about until later on in the story. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry once again if there's any mistakes. I'll fix them sometime later when I'm feeling better. **

**Also, on my profile page, I have some pictures of what I think the characters look like. So everyone of them is different than what you probably think they look like. So go check them out. :)  
**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven  
**


	7. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
